


Bound To You - Robin's POV

by Lananiuska



Series: Bound To You [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lananiuska/pseuds/Lananiuska
Summary: Once you are in love with someone, you can never be just friends with them, and Robin was about to find out why.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Bound To You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563247
Comments: 26
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: So yes, it has been a few years since this story ended. But ever since I finished it, I always meant to do at least one chapter centered on Robin's POV. With time I forgot about it, until a recent twitter conversation made me think back on it. Now here it is, it's not much, just a re-write of first chapter but looking at it through Robin's eyes. Hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> As for first time readers, you can understand this without reading the actual story. Enjoy!

Saying that Regina took him by surprise when she asked him to father a child with her was the understatement of the century.

Actually, if he wanted to be more precise, he would go ahead and admit he had been gobsmacked, shocked… rocked to the very foundation of his being by the unexpected request.

It was just that… well, it had been such a sudden thing to ask and yes, even though it made him cringe to look back to that moment so that he could weight on his reaction, the truth was that as soon as the words rolled out of her tongue and drilled into his brain he froze, his mind speeding a thousand miles per second as he tried to make sense of it.

It was just a concept hard to grasp; that Regina, his friend and sure, why not put it out there? The woman he had been pinning for since he first set foot in Storybrooke wanted a child with him.

He honestly hadn't known how to react and he was sure that his face screwed in all kinds of forms as he struggled to keep a little bit of composure.

It had been hard and more than a little awkward to get a hold of himself because once again, Regina making such a request was the last thing he expected her to ever ask and he had needed some time to digest it.

Back then, his concept of planning a family was exclusive for couples… married couples, and since she had never showed any sign that her interest for him went beyond a very platonic friendship, he got confused.

Then, all of a sudden his hopes started to flare and his mind to roll. But before he could even start to process it and all the implications such a request carried, in typical Regina fashion she started to ramble about how she wasn't expecting anything other than his 'seed', to put it kindly, and the confusion he first felt by the request fell short to the one that followed.

He didn't quite get the new realm he now lived in and their weird customs, so he actually had to wait until much later so that he could fully understand what was it that she really wanted, which apparently was for him to get her pregnant but in a very amicable way that involved zero physical contact, a doctor and some pesky tests he really didn't understand.

It wasn't like she wanted _him_ as a man, she wanted him as a friend that would produce her a baby.

Needless to say, it had been a bit of a disappointment to confirm that she didn't see him the same way as _he_ saw her, and that actually made him hold his answer for almost two weeks.

Yes, he took his time, but it was just that what she asked for was something he didn't want to rush into just because he had feelings for her.

He ended up saying yes, of course he did… and not necessarily because he wanted to create that kind of bond with Regina, but because the more he thought about it, the more he warmed up to the idea of having another child.

What could he say to that? He had always wanted a big family and when Marian died, his dream of expanding his household perished with her.

Sure, there has been some women after Marian, but nobody with whom he felt close enough to even consider having children with.

Not until Regina came along, making him crave for things he believed he no longer wanted and making him feel as he hadn't felt in such a long time.

When she asked him, he started to see how the whole thing could be considered as a second chance, because even though they were not going to be a conventional family, it was still going to be his family. It was bizarre to a certain point and he was sure he could end up being burned, but making the decision to say yes was something he couldn't regret.

Or at least he didn't think he would regret it… but as he stood in front of Regina's door waiting for her to answer, he wondered if maybe their friendship wouldn't be kept safer if they did things as she has wanted them first.

With the in-vitro thing or whatever it was called.

Lifting a hand and rubbing it against the worry lines on his forehead, Robin drew in a deep breath, thinking that no, that if he was going to go through with it, then it was going to be the only way he knew how.

He was skeptical with what people called modern medicine the same way he was wary of magic, and even though Belle explained him over and over again how the procedure Regina wanted was harmless but effective, he never even considere it.

Because of that he was now standing there, about to walk into Regina's house so that they could procreate this child they both now wanted and bloody hell, the pressure was real.

He couldn't remember ever being so antsy as he was feeling in that moment, each passing second making his heart beat faster and faster inside his chest.

It was actually a silly thing, but the knowledge of what was going to happen inside that house was in a way overwhelming.

What if he couldn't keep things as she wanted them, friendly? What if he ended up saying or doing something that could freak her out?

Because yes, if there was something he was sure of, it was that Regina realizing his feelings for her ran deeper than a simple friendship would definitely make her want to push him away.

He didn't want that; no… he was resigned to the fact that nothing more than what they already had was going to happen and he was actually okay with it, it was something he could live with; and this… what was about to happen was going to be just that… two friends who cared deeply for each other creating something that was going to be just theirs.

He could handle it… he could be detached and put the true extent of his feelings on hold for this.

He was sure of it… or at least he was, until the door opened to reveal Regina standing at the other side, half a smile on her face and her eyes alive with their brightness.

That's when he doubted.

"Hey," She said almost softly and so unlike her usual sultry tone. "Come in."

"Hey yourself." He said back as he walked in, cringing internally at how stupid that sounded.

' _Smooth, Robin… very smooth.'_

He scolded himself, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he turned around to look at her.

Now… Regina was resting against the door, hands behind her back and her eyes, warm as liquid honey staring back at him.

She looked lovely as always, but there was something about her that day that was oddly making him have a hard time of keeping a clear head.

All he could think as his eyes drank on her was that he was going to kiss her and then more and that he wouldn't be able to separate one thing from the other.

He didn't know who he had been trying to fool, because there was just no way he could detach his feelings from such an intimate act.

It was just not who he was.

"Do you want anything?"

Temped to tell her that he wouldn't refuse a drink, a strong one, Robin shook his head, deciding that even though the liquid courage could come handy, he better go through the whole thing with a clear head. "No, I'm fine."

For a few consecutive seconds, Regina just nodded, then as if remembering herself, she breathed in.

"So…"

Pushing the inside of his cheek with his tongue, his eyes widened a little. "So… what now?"

Did they try some small talk? Or should he compliment her on her looks? This was a whole new thing for him because even though he's been with women, bedding them had never been something they meticulously planned.

It was a thing that just happened… it flowed, and also, he had never felt like he was walking on eggshells with a woman he would lay with.

With Regina he was, because after the deed was done they just had to remain as friends and that meant he needed to be extremely careful not to ruin it.

Like he said before, the pressure was real and thick and he was sure he was going to choke on it.

"Do you want to start? I mean we can go to the room."

And there it was, the moment of truth.

"Sure, let's do that." He said as casually as he could, but for some reason, all the muscles of his body betrayed him and he remained standing there, frozen on the spot, hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket and his eyes fixed into her warm stare.

The only thing that made him pull off his trance was Regina chuckling. Then, before he could savor the raspy sound of it, she pushed herself from the door and started to walk to her bedroom.

He followed her, his eyes moving down so they could settle on the way the black skirt she was wearing hugged her curves like a second skin.

He knew he shouldn't stare like that but what the hell, his eyes have always been drawn to that specific part of her anatomy and that night it looked particularly alluring.

He was just looking, there was no harm in that… but then, as he checked her out and maybe even wondered if it would be okay for him to sometime during their time together slide his hands there and give her a nice squeeze, she suddenly turned on her feet and he almost collided against her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so close." She breathed out; her eyes settled on his.

Not really sure why she was apologizing when this one was on him, Robin smiled guiltily, feeling as if he had been finally busted appreciating her female form. "It's alright."

It was bound to happen, Regina one day catching him red handed checking her out, he guessed, as his treacherous eyes always ended up looking at her when she wasn't aware; but wanting to prevent the moment to become even more awkward than what it was, he just shrugged and looked down at the lack of high heels on her feet.

"You know, somehow you look a hell of a lot shorter today."

She did, and in reality, he found that completely endearing, to get to know these little details about her he had missed before. Because yes, they were friends and he was aware that he knew her better than most, but the woman was so reserved and elusive that there were still things about her he wanted to see or even to find out.

"Yes, I know." She bit back with one of her infamous snarls. Before he could say that he was joking with her, she blew out a breath and started to fumble with his belt.

He let her do it, in a way too shocked to react accordingly to the fact that he had this gorgeous woman taking his belt off and then unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

It was obvious she wanted to get him off his pants and true, that was imperative if they wanted to proceed with the plan, but it just… felt wrong to do it this way.

That's why he ended up grabbing her hand in his and putting it away. Regina looked up at him, her eyes hard to decipher as she set them firmly on his.

"You know-" He started to say, despite himself chuckling at the absurdity of whole thing, of them wanting to do this as if it meant nothing.

Because it did, even if there was not a single trace of romantic feelings from Regina's part when it came to him, they were friends and they cared, and whether they liked it or not this was going to change the dynamics of their relationship.

It was up to them if they let that be a good thing or a bad one.

He was opting for it being a good thing, but to get there they needed to do it the right way.

"I don't know if it's me but this feel way too impersonal. Actually, it feels more technical than anything else so I don't know, why don't we start by kissing."

She blushed profusely at the request and he had to hold his breath as she considered it. But apparently not letting it get to her she started to talk.

"Okay, kissing is good... we can do that." She even tilted her face up, offering the fullness of her rosy-red lips for him to claim.

Not wanting to lose his nerve, Robin swallowed on dry and started to close the distance between them.

He only managed to touch her mouth with his ever so lightly before she quickly pulled away, laughing.

Yes, Regina laughed when he tried to kiss her and well, as much as he loved the raspy sound of the outburst, her reaction made his ego take a hard hit.

"I'm sorry… I just… okay, I'm ready now." She rambled on, tilting her head back up and closing her eyes tight shut.

Snorting in anything but amusement, Robin grabbed her face. "I don't think we are going to get too far here if you laugh at me, Regina."

"I'm not laughing at you… it's just that this is kind of awkward."

And there it was again.

Sure, he walked into this knowing that she didn't want them to change what they were, but he had low-key wished she could at least enjoy it.

He was confident enough to know he didn't completely suck at this and well, they were adults, they enjoyed each other companies so why not make the best of it?

They could still be friends… after being physical this once, right?

Trying to be laid back about it, he scoffed. "Oh so kissing me is weird? Wow, I don't know if I'm offended by that."

Regina opened her eyes, the soft movement of her eyelashes catching his attention for a second; but then her lips parted a little as if she was about to tell him something and all he could focus on was her mouth. On how soft and inviting her lipd looked and on how it would feel like heaven to kiss her for real.

She didn't say anything though, at least not before she just stared at him with the full intensity of her soft brown orbs.

"No, no at all… I mean I don't know. I've never kissed you before so I really don't know."

Smiling down at her because her rambling meant she was probably as nervous as he was, Robin breathed out in relief.

Nervous was better than indifferent so he was going to take that and roll with it.

"Well, then let's just try this again; but don't laugh, okay? My male ego wouldn't take it."

Quirking her lips, Regina shook her head and blinked a few times. "I won't, laugh. Not if you do it right at least."

"Talk about putting pressure on a man." He snorted, but with that said, he settled his fingers to her cheek and cradling her face, he touched his mouth to hers once more.

He did it softly, giving her time to break it off in case she really didn't want to kiss… in case he was pushing too hard. But she didn't pull away, and when he found her willing enough, he added a little bit of more pressure into it.

It was basically a chaste thing, but if he was to be honest, it was everything he had ever wanted. Something he had been craving since they first met.

Back then he could have sworn they hit it off immediately and he was sure she had even flirted a little with him. But just as things started to turn interesting, she flew from the scene never to come back with that same initial boldness.

It was a miracle they ended up as friends after she put such high walls around her, but he basically had to bust his arse to make that happen.

Now they were here, and they were kissing and bloody hell he needed it to be more than just their lips meeting.

With that in mind, he used his teeth to teasingly tug her lips and just as he has been hoping, she parted her mouth for him, offering the much-desired entrance.

He took it, his tongue breaking in so that it could touch hers, even swirling around it as he sighed into the contact.

If it bothered her, she showed no sign, so swept with airs of confidence, he slid his hands into her hair and kissed her deeper.

Regina, bless her soul, kissed him back, sliding her hands to his chest and leaning closer to him. And yes, kissing her was pure heaven, but having her reciprocate the kiss was simply glorious.

The feeling of her tongue melting against his, they way her head would tilt to the side so that he could go in deeper, stronger…

It was just too much, and the need to pull away so that he could keep his mind in the game won over him.

"You are not laughing, does this means I'm doing it right?" He breathed against her mouth, his fingers moving through her silky dark locks in a way he had been itching to do since forever.

"So far so good." Her voice came out a little breathy and that did things to him, things that made his pants feel a little tighter.

"Good, I wouldn't want to disappoint the Queen."

Kissing her again, he decided to take things a little further, because even though he could stand there all night long just kissing her, the truth was that they needed to keep going.

He wasn't there to make out or to satisfy his desire for her. It was a plus, one he sure as hell was going to enjoy, but it was not the reason of it all.

That's why he reached between their bodies and started to work on taking off her blouse, his fingers manipulating the delicate buttons with a calm he wasn't feeling.

He did that without breaking away from her lips, his tongue exploring the sweet cave of her mouth at will.

When he was finally done, he tossed the blouse away while he indulged in touching her… even if it was by tentatively running his knuckles against her sides.

He didn't want to overstep or to make her feel uncomfortable by taking liberties she wasn't willing to concede; but when Regina started to help him take off his own clothes, first the leather jacket and then breaking from the kiss so that she could go for the shirt by grabbing the fabric and pulling at it, he took it as a green light.

"Take this off."

Snorting at her authority complex, Robin took his shirt off, tossing it away before circling her small frame with one of his arms so that he could kiss her again.

He did it deeper this time, stroking her tongue with his until she shivered in his arms. If anything, that made him soar and he felt how every fiber of his being got taken over a sweet urgency to have all of her, to feel her, to touch her…

Motivated, he took off her skirt, letting it slide down her legs so that he could feel more of her skin pressed to his, then she circled his neck with her arms and the game was on.

He let his fingers roam freely against her skin, thriving on how soft and warm she was; on how his hand was a perfect fit to the hollow of her waist and how her back would arch against him if he just slid the ball of his fingers down her spine.

By the time he got the courage to venture over the valley of her breast, he was already as hard as he was going to get, his erection straining to break free off the confinements of his pants.

And the more he touched her, the more he needed, because as it happened, nice as it felt, the hard peaks of her nipples and her flesh filling his hands when she was still wearing her underwear was suddenly not enough.

No, he wanted it all. He was going to be damned to hell by taking so much pleasure out of something that was meant to remain friendly, but what could he do? He was only human and having Regina like this… well, it felt bloody amazing.

He finished undressing her, his curious hands exploring and taking it all in, and if that wasn't amazing enough, then it was the fact that she was letting him do all that, her nails dragging against his scalp as her hands buried into his hair.

Burning with need, Robin took all of what he could, sliding his hands around her, letting them move lower and lowed until he was indulging in the feeling of finally squeezing her ass.

At the movement, she let out a raspy moan that felt as if it has been ripped off her throat and the little control he had slipped from his grasp.

He crushed her to him, her flesh spilling out of his hands and the friction of his still trapped erection pushing into her stomach making him almost delirious.

It wasn't exactly how he meant it to be, as he was supposed to be smoother and way more controlled, but feeling like he needed things to keep going, he basically forced her into bed.

She went down easily enough and he fixed the full intensity of his darkening eyes on her… watching as she stared back at him, naked, with her face flushed and her lips swollen by his kiss. He knew right then that he wanted her like he had never wanted someone before.

But still, he asked.

"Should we go on?"

After the question was thrown out there, Regina said nothing, she just licked her lips and refused to drop her eyes from his.

Robin didn't know what to make of that; part of him was sure she was going to cut things right there and another part of him, one that was maybe too hopeful was sure that the glint in her eye reflected the same desire he was feeling.

So no, he didn't know to proceed… until she nodded.

"Alright then..." He whispered, not exactly convinced with her answer.

Regardless, a bit tentatively and taking in deep breath, Robin climbed in bed with her, making room with his hips so that he could settle right between her legs.

"Is it okay like this or should we do it in another position?" It was really a silly question; but her lack of words wasn't exactly making him feel too confident. He was literally trembling with his need for her and he was afraid to do something to make her feel uncomfortable or pressured.

"Like this." She mumbled, breathless. "But this needs to go." As if to show him what she meant, Regina reached down to pull on his pants and underwear.

Swallowing hard down, Robin complied, kicking everything away before going back mto kissing her.

That way, he settled back in position, his hips automatically gravitating towards hers in a way that he ended up pressed hard against her wet heat.

And God, she was so wet and warm down there that he felt his arms shake as he held himself on top of her.

He wasn't sure if he felt like this because it was her, or if it was because it had been a while since he bedded a woman.

Whatever it was, it made him need her almost desperately.

Everything after that happened in a blur, one moment his erection was stiff and eager, seeking entrance and then she was pushing hard against it, making him slide clumsily into her.

Overcome by the abrupt sensation of his cock getting swallowed into her depths, Robin broke away from her lips and groaned, his head floating and his breath hitching.

He knew right then that he was going to be a goner a little too soon and he wondered why he didn't tried to relieve himself before going to her.

That way he probably wouldn't embarrass himself too soon…

But then, he heard the way she gasped almost brokenly and recuperating some of his senses, he looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pressing his forehead to hers.

Regina wrapped her fingers to his arms and sucked in a breath. "I'm fine." She hissed, her hands sliding to his shoulders and then back until they reached the nape of his neck. "I'm fine…"

Able to breath again, Robin pressed his lips to her temples and then ever so slowly, he pushed against her, trying to stay still in order to gather more self-control.

It was a hard thing to accomplish because she felt ridiculously good and all his body craved was to soak into the moment without any restriction.

He didn't, not for lack of need, mmbut because he didn't want things to end so soon. After all, if this was going to be a one time thing, then he wanted to at least make her reach her edge.

He wanted her to enjoy it, he needed it.

But for that he needed to be in control and he also needed her to relax. With that in mind, he withdrew from her until the only thing that was inside was the tip of his erection and then he pushed slowly back in.

It felt incredible, her inner muscles wrapping around him like velvet, and judging by the sharp way in which she hissed, he was going to assume it felt good for her too.

Content with the response and wishing to get more out of her, he kissed her chin and then the corner of her mouth.

"Well you are still not laughing so I guess it's all good?"

Regina didn't say anything to that, but her eyes closed and her mouth sought for his, kissing him fully as her hips rocked against him.

Not able to hold it much longer, the former outlaw kissed her long and deep, enjoying the way her bare skin felt next to his, as he little by little started to thrust into her.

It started like that, slow and steady, but when she started to move with him, her hips meeting each of his thrusts with a push of her own, he began to add a little bit of force into their coupling. At some point, he was pushing so hard into her and going so deep into the very essence of her femininity . that he was sure she was going to absorb him whole.

And he needed that as much as he was needing air, that's why he kissed her almost desperately, searching to have all of her.

Regina kissed him with the same need, her hands holding him to her as her legs wrapped around his hips.

By then she was making these little moaning sounds inside his mouth that were driving him mad with lust and no, he wasn't going to be content by knowing how it was to have her and then give her up just like that.

He had been wrong… he never had a chance, and if he had any hopes about being strong enough, it dissipated when she tensed against him and moaned his name in the brims of her passion.

"Robin… oh."

It was a raw thing, her voice drilling into his brain and making his cock twitch.

His heart stopped, the world stilled and as he felt her come undone in his arms he knew he was done for.

He did that, he made the always composed Regina Mills cum and she was moaning in that raspy way because of him and shit, shit, shit…

"Regina… I'm close."

Pushing her groin against his, Regina parted her lips, breathing hard through her mouth as she kept her dark eyes set on his.

It was all he needed, and not wanting to move his eyes from her, he started to empty all of what he had inside of her.

He groaned and growled, his entire body shook with the intensity of it all. He had never come so hard in his life and it had never felt like this, like he was home.

Like he was exactly where he had to be, buried deep into her core as she rained kisses all over his mouth and cheeks.

It took him a little bit of time to recuperate, and when he was able to finally speak he wasn't his most coherent self.

"Wow…" He said into her ear and Regina laughed. She laughed all over again.

"Hey, I thought we agreed at no laughing at me." He mumbled against her shoulder and she kissed his temple.

"I'm not laughing at you."

Liking how relaxed she felt with his cock still inside and the entire length of his body resting over her, Robin hummed.

He had been afraid that as soon as he spilled inside of her she was going to ask him to leave and that wasn't exactly what she was doing.

No, there was an easy going smile on her pouty lips and well, she was still holding him to her.

It was perfect, but he was a bit out of practice and he could feel his leg starting to cramp.

"I think I should pull out."

"Not yet."

Snorting, Robin fixed his blue colored irises into her chocolate brown eyes, thinking that if she wanted him in, then that's where he was going to stay.

He would stay there forever, actually…

"So what now?"

Closing her eyes, Regina hummed and he actually had to restrain himself not to kiss her. He wanted to, but he also wanted to memorize her face like this.

That's how she found him when she opened her eyes, staring at her with the full intensity of his eyes.

He wanted to tell her right then, tell her how much she really meant to him, but before he could gather the courage, she smiled and kissed his lips lightly.

"Now we wait."

He nodded, biting on his lips. Yes, he would wait… and maybe, just maybe this could turn to be more than what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing worse in the world than the struggle of falling in love with your best friend.

At least that was what Robin of Locksley read out of the device Belle gave him earlier that day so that he could do all his researches without having to tie himself to the library.

A tablet, she called it… a pesky little object that tied you up in a whole different way because ever since he learned how to use it, he hadn't been able to put it down.

What could he say? From such a mundane little thing he had been able to find all kinds of information in all imaginable subjects; some of great importance and others silly things like the fallacy he just read.

Yes, he couldn't deny that in his current situation, the words appealed to him with their tragic romantic vibes; but taking pride in being a rational person, he also couldn't overlook the fact that whoever wrote such a thing knew nothing about the real struggles of life.

They knew nothing about learning how to keep living after the death of a loved one, or of _real_ hunger, the kind that would last for long days… and they probably didn't know how dreadful it was to spend whole nights out in the woods, with nothing to take cover with and your hands buried deep into your own breeches so your fingers wouldn't fall off with the cold.

Those things right there were a hell of a lot worse than loving a friend and he could attest to that from his own experiences.

True, he could also understand where such a statement came from and how desperate the person who wrote it must feel, because he also knew how bad it was to be in love with a friend.

Love of the real kind, mind you, and not that temporary malady called infatuation that seemed to have infected half the population of that bizarre realm he was now living in.

So yes… he knew… he also knew how it felt not being reciprocated because that was his reality when it came to Regina.

He was in love with her, and she could only see him as a very good friend.

That became very clear to him in the days that followed their night together, and afraid of pushing too hard, he simply tried to get things back as they were before. He aimed for clinging to their friendship, and when their companionship started to fall back in place, he decided not to risk it ever again.

Now, maybe his case was a tad more complicated than most because the recent twist in their friendship was putting him between a rock and a hard place. He now knew how ripe she was, how it felt to touch her skin and kiss her lips and still, he had to live as if he knew nothing of that or else, he could loose her.

His was a real struggle, because he experienced how it felt to have her… all of her, and yet to keep being a constant in her life he felt forced to suffocate his real feelings. Because if she knew…

Letting out an unamused chuckle, the former Outlaw shook his head, not really wanting his thoughts to wander there.

He knew Regina would shut him out if she ever knew about how he felt and taking in consideration the delicate situation they were now in, a thing like that would be disastrous. Especially now that they were about to try a second time to get her pregnant.

That was why he was back at playing the role of a supportive friend instead of letting her know about his true feelings.

He didn't want to stress her out or let alone make her feel uncomfortable, so this time… well, this time he was not going to let his feelings get in the way of their purpose. He needed to get her pregnant that night, whatever it took; because if he wanted to keep what he felt to himself, he couldn't keep bedding her.

It was just too much, and even if he had been sure he could handle it, it turned out that he couldn't.

He came prepared for that night, but if it didn't happen, he would have to start considering on changing methods.

With that in mind, the former Outlaw stopped reading about unrequited love and of being stuck in the so-called friend zone and went back to research more about conception and what could he do to make it happen.

There were quite a few interesting theories, some that made him chuckle and some he definitely needed to try. Some also came accompanied with very explicit images and yes, maybe he spent a little more time inspecting those.

Unfortunately, the ones with the images would bait you into clicking your way into some lewd videos that in nothing helped his cause.

Yes, he watched them…they were oddly addicting, actually, but after he watched a few, the only thing he managed was remembering how Regina's body received him that first time and he ended up having to need a moment to calm down his treacherous body.

That had been earlier, before helping himself into her house, and now that he was there, his libido calmed down and his mind in a much better place, he was physically and mentally ready for whatever happened.

"So I was at Belle's library earlier today doing some research and I think I found the best technique to get you with child in just one try. Well, this would count as a second try but you get the drill."

Sure, the man that was recommending such a thing also said it was a sure way to get your woman pregnant with two babies at the same time so he wasn't so sure about using that one.

Yes, he was already sold on the idea of having a child, but he didn't know if two at the same time was something she wanted.

"Did you know that there's a thing called internet where you can search almost anything? Well I didn't, not until today that was. Belle even got me this-" He turned the device backwards, amazed at the simplicity of it. "thing to search it on and it has all kind of information that I can carry around everywhere."

With his eyes glued to the tablet, Robin noticed the exact moment when Regina turned off the shower. He also heard when she slid the glass open; still, he never looked up.

He was not going to entertain his mind looking or even imagining The Mayor of town naked behind that glass, as that would just kill his intent of maintaining this friendly; so he kept reading… researching last minute techniques.

"You are early." She said, her tone serious and a little strained. He wondered if he overstepped by getting into her bathroom while she was still bathing.

Knowing her and how much he valued her privacy, he probably did, so trying to appease her, he smiled what he hoped was an apologetic smile while venturing to finally take a look at her.

It was supposed to be quick, a lighthearted thing he had done many times before, but as soon as his eyes meet her lovely chocolate stare, he remembered his purpose and quickly returned his attention to the tablet.

"Really?" He added with a shrug.

Regina didn't reply, she simply walked out of the shower and quietly made it to her bedchambers. He followed her, not too close as to harass her though As he did so, he tried to evade letting his eyes go to her.

Oh, but they did, he looked… barely a glance when she had been walking in front of him. But with just that second, his mind became a bloody mess.

He slipped on dry, there was no excuse, and before he could prevent it, he was back again at seeing her with less than friendly eyes.

It was just that… shit, she was wrapped in just a small white towel that in nothing was covering her whole frame and a second of his eyes on her was enough to make his mind speed up.

Even after he stopped looking, he couldn't get the image out of his mind. How her shoulders and part of her back were completely exposed, and with her being just out of a shower, how her skin looked enticingly moist and smooth.

He basically had to suppress the need to touch her, and because she was also wearing her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head, that made the column of her neck stand out for his eyes to see as well and he was entranced.

It was just hypnotic, that was the pull she had on him and his mouth got dry just imagining how it would feel to kiss her there.

Would she like it? Squirm a little if he allowed his tongue to taste her?

Last time she seemed to enjoy their time together and he didn't even do to her half of the things he had wanted to do.

What if this time he did? It was basically his last chance so what if he indulged a little?

Nothing too much and nothing she wouldn't like though…

"I went to the clinic and told the Doctor that we were going to try things naturally again and he said that it was good. He still recommends the in vitro but if natural is how you want it there is no problem. Now, he still wants to see you and probably do a sperm count."

Abruptly taken out of his thoughts by what she said, Robin tilted his head up to look at her, flashing her a confused grin as he snorted. "A what?"

"A semen analysis. It's not required but if it turns out that you have low sperm count then the chances of me getting pregnant are going to be lower."

And that was how she killed his ego and whatever impure thought he was having, all with just one shot.

Putting the tablet over her dresser and then tilting his head to the side, Robin blinked slowly. "I don't know what's with this realm and your doctors and clinics, but somehow I don't like it."

Regina didn't even bat an eyelash at his words, she just looked at him dead in the eye and quirked her lips.

"Fine, you don't have to do it if you don't want to, we'll do _everything_ your way."

She ended her statement with a shrug and was he going crazy or did she say that with a little bit of an attitude?

He narrowed his eyes, staring at her and by the way she refused to drop the defiant glare, he realized that yes, she was being salty with him.

That right there made him go in full defensive mode so he scoffed.

"I had Roland without some bogus doctor examining me or my _semen_ so I would say my way is more than alright."

"Fine." Regina snapped, looking away from him. "It was just a passing suggestion, you don't need to bite my head off."

"Then don't go questioning my manhood. Is that what you talked with the Doctor in your last visit, how I didn't get the job done because a nonexistent problem with my semen?"

Apparently taken aback by his sudden sour mood, Regina opened her mouth to reply and then she shut it back close, her eyes fixed deep into his.

"That's not what I said." She whispered dryly.

"Well it sounded that way to me." He fired back with a bitter chuckle as he folded his arms to his chest.

He just couldn't believe her… how she was wrapping everything what was bothering her and taking it against him because yes, that was exactly what she was doing.

It was how she worked, her mechanism of defense and he couldn't believe that of all people, she was pulling this one on him.

It was simple, throughout their friendship they had managed to keep from arguing and he didn't want them to start in such a pivotal moment. It couldn't happen now that they were planning on starting a family, that was why he was going to take the high road and make it all better…

But, before he could say something to improve their moods, Regina turned her back to him and snorted.

"You know-" Se began to say as she walked towards her closet; then, after grabbing a shirt she went to her dresser and started to angrily rummage through it. "You don't have to do this just because I asked you to."

And there, knowing how she took him directly to the root of her discomfort, Robin sighed, not liking the slight tremor of her voice as she hastily put on some underwear.

Regina…

She was an enigma wrapped in a riddle but he had learnt to pick on her moods, that was why running a hand over his jaw, he walked to her, his hands automatically resting on her hips as a way to bring her closer.

He knew the woman wasn't exactly the kind who took comfort in physical contact, but for this, he deemed it necessary as a way to reassure her.

She wasn't mad, she was for some reason upset and he didn't want to contribute in keeping her feeling that way.

"Regina," He said in a much kinder tone, hoping she wouldn't close up on him. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to, you know that."

Breathing out, the former Queen threw her head back, her fresh scent invading all his senses.

"I know… I know, and I'm sorry… I just feel too stressed about this."

Biting his lips hard, Robin nodded, dragging his hands to her shoulders. "You do sound tense."

Now, he was definitely not an expert when it came to her and there were still so many things she kept from him, but if there was something he knew, it was that despite her tough appearances, the so called Evil Queen didn't exactly have a lot of self-confidence.

She would cut off her right arm before ever admitting it, but he had seen her struggle when it came to opening up so this that she was doing was probably taking a huge toll on her. And here he was, making it even more difficult…

"That's because I am."

Wanting her to relax, the blue-eyed man put his fingers to good use and started to massage her shoulders and the back of her neck, using only the sightless of pressure as to not make her feel uncomfortable.

"You think too much."

"I know."

He worked on her in silence and as chastily as he could, but what could he say? Having her so close as she little by little started to relax under his ministrations made his impure thoughts flare up.

She just felt too good to be real and getting caught in the moment, he lowered his hands back to her hips as his nose buried into her hair. He did that without really planning on it, an impulse that allowed him to breathe into her feminine scent.

"Better?" He asked darkly, turning her around so that he could face her.

Her eyes were closed, but once in front of him she blinked them open as she offered him one of her rare smiles, the kind that would make his heart swell.

That's when he knew he wouldn't be able to keep things friendly. At least not that night.

He wanted her, as he has always done, and with her eyes looking so bright and her skin smelling so good, he just wouldn't be able to keep his desire at bay.

Now yes, he was not going to do anything she didn't want to do, but if they were in that room already, why not make the best of it?

Last time she didn't complain… bloody hell she even enjoyed it, so he was going to aim to make her feel the same amount of good she felt their first time.

Who knew? Now that the awkwardness of that first time was gone, this could turn out to be even better.

Besides it was sex. He was only human and friends or not, she surely was not expecting him to be clinical about it, right?

It wasn't about the love he felt, it was just human nature… the same reason she would respond to him if he touched her the right way.

"I would say so-" She began to say and at her response, Robin hummed, turning around and sitting in a corner of her bed.

Once there he motioned her over, his eyes fixing on hers to see if there was any trace of doubt or discomfort in her.

There was none, in fact, she went to him as if in a trance, so once she was standing in front of him he grabbed the edges of her towel to pull it open, his eyes roaming all along.

Holding on his breath, the man swallowed on dry because damn, his friend was more than gorgeous. Even though her small frame she was stunning, simply perfect.

Narrow waist, perky breast and flawless skin… she was fit, with curves in all the right places. And that was just looking at her from this vantage point, because he knew how much he was going to love looking at her fleshy arse if he just turned her around.

"Yeah, let's get started with this. You probably have a lot of thing to do tonight."

Scoffing, Robin wrapped both hands to the hollow of her waist and pulling her closer, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth just above her navel.

"Why, we haven't even started and you are already kicking me out? That's not nice, Regina."

With that said, he started to move his lips up her stomach and to her ribcage, loving the silky texture of her skin against his lips and loving it even more when she placed a hand to the top of his head.

He waited, giving her time to push him away if she wanted to, but when she didn't, he felt encouraged to go a bit further.

He buried his face into the swell of her breast, first placing a kiss right between them and then dragging his tongue flat over her flesh, probing, tasting…

"Once again putting words in my mouth; I'm not kicking you out, I just don't want you to feel obliged to stay after."

"Roland is staying with Belle for the night so I'm covered." He mumbled right before using his teeth to tug lightly at the hard peak of her nipple; then he lapped at it, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the moment.

"With Belle? Didn't know you two were close."

He sucked on her before replying, his mouth full and his tongue swirling over her. "We go back from the Enchanted Forest; long story."

He would tell her, later if she really wanted to know, but right in that moment his mind was compromised in something more pleasurable.

She felt amazing in his mouth, against his tongue and wanting to add to the experience, he took all of what he could take.

"Oh…"

That was all she said, and moving away so he could give the same attention to her other breast, he hummed.

He indulged for a while on this, taking the way her fingers moved through his hair to be an encouragement to keep going.

And he did, then with his mouth still on her, he lowered his hands and placed them on top of her ass so that he could pull her underwear down.

"Is this okay?" He asked just in case and for heaven's sake he hoped it was. Not like he wouldn't stop if she asked him to, but he was already as hard as he was going to get and his body wouldn't take it well if she suddenly decided to stop.

"Um-hum."

Relieved, he sighed; then as he still feasted on her, Robin smiled when she helped him get rid of her underwear.

It was probably a silly thing, but any sign that she wanted this was a welcome one for him.

"Let me…" She began to say after a while, taking a step back and grabbing his hand to make him stand to his feet.

He complied, getting up in silence and letting her take care of his own clothes.

He just watched her as she pulled off his shirt over his head and then, when she went to work with his belt he stared even more intently.

She was doing just fine, the belt was off and tossed along with his shirt so it was going good, but when she tried for his zipper, her fingers brushed against his hard cock and that seemed to take her aback.

"Sorry."

It has been basically nothing, he barely even felt it through his clothes, but watching the heat that took over her chest made him smile in amusement.

She was blushing, the one and only Regina Mills, Queen of the Enchanted Forest was blushing because of him and damn, he couldn't help but to feel his ego burst.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" He asked and without waiting for a reply, he started to get undressed.

He took it all, even his shoes and socks were kicked away.

"Well thank you." She hissed in false bravado and once again, Robin smiled.

It was encouraging to see this side of her and yes, he wanted to see more of it.

Probably ego-tripping, Robin grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer, so close that his erection ended up cradled between her stomach and his body.

"What about now, still tense?" He asked, his voice was a low raspy whisper lost in the air.

"Nope… it takes more than a naked man to make me tense up."

At her words, Robin snorted, reaching for the clasp she used to tie up her dark hair and taking it off, watching as her locks came freely down over her naked shoulders.

She was a vision like that, naked, her hair a little tousled and her face bare of any make up. This was her at her purest, at her most intimate and just watching her like that made him want to cling to her and never let go.

He didn't, obviously… he just sat over the mattress once again and brought her down with him. "Come here."

Chewing on her lips in a way that was both sexy and cute, Regina climbed on top of him; straddling his hips and placing her hands to his shoulders.

That right there made him suck in a deep breath because the position she took placed the heat between her legs right over his rigid cock.

Sure, the angle was all wrong for him to go into her, but the contact was enough to make him get even more bothered.

Then, as if that wasn't enough for his mind to take, she leaned forward and placed her mouth to his.

It was almost a timid contact at first and he let her have it, let her get used to the feeling of his mouth on hers; but when she searched for a better angle, he took it as a green light to take it deeper and he went for it, pushing his tongue pass her soft lips to kiss her like it was meant to be. Slow, deep, his tongue stroking against hers as she sighed against him.

He loved it, kissing her was something he would do forever if she allowed him to, but since he was sure she would never grant him that privilege, he was going to make the best of it right then and there.

That was how with their tongues melting together and with her fingers running through his hair, Robin put his hands into motion and ran a finger down her spine.

That right there made her tremble and that must have been a good thing because she pressed harder to him, her chest flushed against his torso and her kiss going a little deeper.

It was encouraging, especially when he could feel how wet and warm she was right between her legs. She was ready, and wanting to feel more of that promising heat he slid his hands down to her ass, pulling her as close as she would come and thus making his cock poke hard at her.

Maybe it was too much, because she suddenly pulled away, her eyes wilder than ever and her cheeks aflame.

"Listen…" She began to say, but when no other word came out she closed her eyes and breathed in.

"What?" He whispered, but instead of waiting for a reply, he moved his lips to the underside of her jaw and started to kiss a path down her throat, his tongue moving along her skin until she wriggled in his arms, making this barely perceptible hum in her throat.

He smiled in triumph at that, his fingers roaming over her arse, pulling her closer, his palms filling with her generous flesh.

In a matter of nothing he was moving her against him and she… bloody hell she was adding a very pleasurable movement of her own that was making the entire length of his cock slid between her wet folds.

She was grinding against him and he could feel her opening to him, ready, eager for him to claim… and it was driving him mad with need.

It was all insane, to a point where his brain was all clouded up. But when he felt the way she lifted a little and lined him up so that he could finally enter her, he grabbed her hips still and held her in place.

Yes, he wanted her, but he wanted to enjoy all of it, without hurries… little by little so that he could engrave it all in his brain.

"What, what is it?" She asked in a raspy breath.

"Shhh." After hushing her, Robin kissed her pouty lips briefly and then ever so slowly, he started to ease her down his cock.

He took his sweet time, enjoying the way she started to wrap him up into her velvety heat, making way deep inside her until he was settled all the way in.

"Gods, Regina-" He hissed at the overwhelming sensation of having her once again.

She wouldn't know it, but the feeling of being buried deep into her was one he hadn't been able to ban from his mind.

He would think of it when it was late at night and the memory of her would come to haunt him and he would remember how she felt when she would smile at him or roll her eyes at something he just said. Yes, maybe what he felt was bordering in obsession, but the feeling of her at her rawest was something that would be with him always.

And being able to feel it for real again? It was more than what he ever hoped for and he'll be damned if he didn't enjoy it.

He will deal with the way this was going to fuck his mind later, now he was just going to enjoy it.

With that in mind, his hands reached for her arse once again so that he could start moving her against him, making her go almost all the way out, and then pushing hard into her once again; drawing out, and then back in.

Lost in sensation, they started to kiss again and if it was possible, his need for having all of what she was grew even stronger.

It was insane and it was taking everything he had in him to maintain some control instead of fucking her hard and fast. That was what his body craved for, what his aching cock wanted. But he knew that would only make him reach an early release and that was something he didn't want to happen.

No… he wanted to please her, and he wanted to take his time to discover all the wonders she had to offer.

As for her… he could tell she was enjoying it, at least if he was going to judge by the way she moaned into his mouth. If anything, that only added more fuel into him.

He couldn't help it, she just felt too damn good so he increased his rhythm, his hands pressing harder and his kiss becoming more insistent.

If he didn't slow, this was going to end soon and yes, the whole purpose of what they were doing was for him to fill her up with his release… but he didn't want to reach that point just yet.

He was going to tell her, and he was going to do it now that she broke from the kiss.

"Would it be bad if I tell you that I don't want to end just yet?" Before she could reply, Robin grabbed her thighs and without pulling out of her, he swirled her around and made her lay on her back.

Once settled, he did pull out, as he couldn't do what he wanted to do if his cock was still in there.

"What are you doing?" She asked while sitting up.

Shutting her up with a kiss, Robin pushed her back down and when she was flat on her back, he moved his lips down.

That way he kissed her chin, her shoulders, her tits once again and then he made it to her tense lower stomach, meaning to go even lower until he could bury his face between her legs.

"You don't have to do that." She breathed out, her voice sultry and dark.

"You said we were going to do things my way so shhh." With that said, he ran his tongue down the bone of her hip, dragged it down to her pubic area and then taking hold of one of her legs and pulling it away, he descended his mouth into her and pressed his lips right into her core.

The contact made Regina moan brokenly and the sound worked sorcery on him. Then it was her scent, her taste, how wet and hot she was and he knew he could cum just by exploring all that she had.

"Wait…" She gasped when he started probing her ever so slightly, causing her to whine when his mouth closed over her burning flesh.

She was divine, his Queen… his friend, and wanting to make her feel fantastic, he allowed his tongue to circle around her opening as he sucked on her clit.

That right there made her hips lift and the raspy growl she emitted when his tongue dragged flat all over her made his cock twitch in neglect.

She was enjoying it, so ignoring his own needs he kept at it, feasting on her, getting drunk on her taste and feeling proud of every tremble and moan.

"Ohhh… Robin."

But as soon as she said his name in such a sensual raspy moan, a feral instinct woke up in him and he knew he needed to make things happen. Luckily, it just took him a firm roll of his tongue over her bundle of nerves for her to come undone in his mouth.

She moaned even louder, burying her hand into his hair, her hips darting forward as his tongue plunged right into her, taking all she had to offer greedily.

She was still riding her orgasm when he moved up her body and accommodating back in place, he pushed in.

He growled as he settled into her still contracting sex, searching for her mouth to kiss.

That way, he succumbed into his desire and started to fuck her hard. It was insane, there was no control left in him, especially when she started to whisper into his ear a few encouraging words.

How she liked it, how she didn't want him to stop and then the one that made him break into a million pieces, that she wanted to feel him cum in her.

Moving erratically, his thrusts desperate and his hips forcing her legs even wider appart, Robin let go, and with her hands on his ass urging him to keep going, he groaned and then started to fill her with his warm seed.

He came hard, his vision blurring and his heart hammering inside his chest. He probably moaned her name but he wasn't sure, all he knew was that the woman felt like pure bliss.

She was just… perfect, that's all he could come up with as she wrapped her legs around him and pressed her lips hard against his mouth.

He didn't reciprocate at first, but when he started to come back to his senses, he pushed his tongue pass her lips and kissed her like it was meant to be.

For a while that was all they did, kiss while still being one. But then as he started to slip out of her, deflated and satiated, he broke away and grinned happily.

In an ideal world, this was the moment he told her he loved her and that he would give her all the babies she could possibly want… but this wasn't an ideal world… it was his reality.

She wasn't his… she probably never would be and he couldn't let these stolen moments confuse him into believing otherwise.

That's why pushing his feelings aside, he scoffed and put his friend mask once again.

"Still not bad for a thief, uh?"

She smiled in that way he has come to love so much, her eyes fixed on his. "Not bad for my Royal demands."

Taking on her features, he licked his lips.

God, she was just beautiful and right in that moment she felt so carefree, relax…

"You know, this thing of making babies is quite nice."

"Hmmm," Regina mumbled, the smile still on her lips as her almond shaped eyes fluttered almost shut. That way she looked at him lazily, almost curiously.

For a while Robin just looked back at her and no, his mind refused to believe this was going to be last time he ever got to see her like this.

True, he walked into her house with his mind made up about this being the last time he ever indulged in her… but… technically speaking, as long as he remained in that house… it would count as just one time, right? So what if he just made the best out of it?

If she was willing, he would have her a second time and then it was going to be the way she wanted. Them being friends… nothing more.

"You think so?" She said and if he wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of playfulness in her voice so he was going to try and see how willing she was for round two.

"Yes, and just because I don't want to disappoint, I'm going to give it another try later on… just let me gather my wits here."

Her eyes narrowed even more; he didn't think it was in protest but just in case, he pushed a bit more.

"Now don't look at me like that, I'm not walking out of here without getting you pregnant… or wearing myself out so yes," With that said, he rolled off of her to lay on his back… waiting.

Humming low in her throat, Regina turned on her stomach, resting her head on his chest and for a full second he froze, staring at the top of her head as she snuggled against him.

What could he say? That right there was the last thing he expected… and she probably didn't even know, but with that little gesture, she was making his resolution of not pursuing her crumble.

Just why couldn't this that they were doing be a recurrent thing? Why couldn't they be a family in all sense of the word?

They cared for each other and for their kids, they got along just fine and it was obvious that their union wasn't going to lack passion. So why the bloody hell couldn't they be together as a couple?

Unfortunately, he knew the answer to that. It was simple, they would never be because Regina didn't love him that way.

He was well aware of that, still, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer… his nose burying into her hair and his skin absorbing her body heat.

Maybe they would never end together, but he still had that moment and he wasn't going to waste it thinking about things he couldn't change.

Now… he wasn't sure how long they remained like that, just that it was long enough for her to doze off and he guessed that at one point he did too.

When he startled back awake later on, they had somehow changed positions and she was on her side, her back to him as he molded to her and it felt so right that he couldn't help but to give into the impulse of placing a kiss into her hair.

She didn't even stir, and enjoying how peaceful she was and how vulnerable she felt, he did it again, this time kissing right behind her ear and then down her jaw.

He didn't necessarily plan what happened next, as his mind was fogged with the last traces of sleep, but as if they had a life of their own, the pad of his fingers began exploring the wonders of her pliant body.

They ran over her hips, they ventured up her ribcage, down her flat stomach and more than once they almost made it over the valley of her breast.

He did it lazily, without any real purpose, but when she moved in her sleep and pushed her ass against his already stiffening cock, his fingers closed hard around her hip.

A bit more alert, Robin sucked in a breath, his senses on edge as she pressed harder against him, her hips moving in such an erotic way that made his need for her soar.

She was doing that on purpose, there was no way she fucking wasn't and he just knew it.

"You definitely want me to lose my mind, don't you?" Robin growled and then, lowering his face so that he could bite her shoulder softly, he dragged his hand to her breast.

He touched her freely, pinching her nipples into hard peaks as her ass kept grinding against him, teasing… provoking him into action.

That's how his second time that night started. He touched her without hurries, he kissed her until she was breathless and only when he felt her dripping wet for him, he gave her more.

He rolled her over, making her go on top of him as he kept enjoying all of her. Her scent, her taste, how perfect her tits felt in his mouth and her fleshy behind in his hands.

He took his time with her this time because he'll be damned if he rushed this one out and bloody hell, her response to him was enough to make his head get clouded.

Her throaty moans, how her mouth desperately searched for his, her soft whimpers as his lips ran down her neck to worry the tender spot where her pulse was beating...

And as if that wasn't enough to drive him to the edge, he also had the way her hips automatically grinded against his as her hand curved to the back of his neck as she tried to sit up…

It was a whole new experience, way different than the two previous times and nobody could convince him they were doing this just to get her pregnant.

No… it was more than that, so much more…

"Robin-"

She began to say, but before she could go on, he lifted a little and kissed her.

She allowed him to take that liberty, pulling him up until he was sitting; then, without letting the kiss break, she threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Motivated by her closeness and the way her tongue melted against him, Robin ran his hands into her silky hair. Keeping her in place so that he could kiss her long and deep. But he wanted his touch to run all over her… he wanted his hands to memorize all of what she was.

It was for that reason that his fingers went lower, brushing along her spine and then making their way all the way up to her shoulders before dropping them back slowly to her waist.

He repeated the motion, each time venturing a little bit further down; first dwelling on her lower back and then to her hips and at last to her ass, a lone finger sliding between her cheeks and settling against her pucker with the slightest touch.

Was he overstepping? Probably, but she did nothing but tremble in his arms and bury her hands into his hair, so he wasn't going to apologize for it.

On then contrary, his teasing touch fired her up and she moved against him, kissing him deeper as she rubbed herself to his cock.

At the contact, Robin groaned into the kiss and pulled her tighter against him. He wanted her, needed her so swirling around so that he was the one on top, he got ready to slide deep into her.

"Robin, wait… we can't do this like this." She breathed out, her eyes wild and her lips parted..

"No? And how do you fancy doing it?" He asked, his voice a raspy bemused whisper that came out in a short breath.

Instead of replying, Regina found his lips again with hers, her tongue searching for his to touch. She only lingered for a short while before tracing a trail of light kisses down to his neck. She kissed and nibbled before opening her mouth to speak.

"That's… not what I mean." She said, closing her eyes and chuckling.

She looked conflicted and he wondered if she was feeling what he was feeling, that this was so much more than what it was supposed to be.

"Regina, look at me." He said, his erection already ready to part his way into her depths.

She did, look at him… her cheeks tingled a healthy rosy-red and her soft brown state deep into his. That way, with their eyes locked, he slid right in.

"Don't think about it… just feel it."

Nodding and swallowing any protest, Regina sighed, so covering her mouth with his once more and starting to move within her, Robin followed the same advise he gave her.

He wasn't going to think about what ifs or about how he felt… no, he was just going to feel because that night, was going to be his night…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I dusted this document off and came up with an update, yay. Now I know it's not much and it doesn't bring anything new to the table, but it will little by little take me to where I want to go. With that said, enjoy!

**ROBIN'S POV**

He was going to screw everything up.

Yes, he could feel the impending sensation of doom crashing in huge waves over him. Making him feel it on the tip of his fingertips, tingling, on the pit of his stomach, fluttering, and most definitely,right underneath his nose, with her scent teasing all of his senses into wakefulness and compromising his mind into finally giving in.

Now sure, he was well aware that he had the power to stop things right then and prevent what could easily become a disaster, but the truth was that for the life of him, he couldn't will himself to do it.

It was all crazy, but it had been five months since he had been refraining himself from giving into the impulse of touching the woman he loved as he wanted to, or even looking at her in any kind of way that could expose the real extent of his feelings and well, that was a hell of a lot of time of him trying to push away something that instead of disappearing, just kept building.

Five months of doing nothing. Of navigating at her wind speed and letting her set things as she felt them best; but that night, it was apparently the limit his mind, soul and body were willing to keep with it all.

That night, all of what was him was urging him to act as he had been wanting to do since forever and just let things be...

Now, it wasn't like he hadn't tried to fight that urge because he really did. He knew Regina was not a person you could push into anything, and that he should instead wait for her to decide whatever was going to happen. Because of that, he had tried to keep his hands away from her, he tried not to stare too long and yes, he had tried with every ounce of his willpower, to not let his imagination run wild with assumptions that were probably just in his mind.

But it was hard... to not want her when she was so close, to not think that with the way she had been looking at him, that there may be the slight possibility that she could be wanting the same thing that he did and was just not letting him know.

That right there was something he hadn't even dared musing about for the last several months, because ever since the day he got her with child, she had been completely shutting him out.

Yes, if he called she would pick up her phone to actually talk to him as it nothing was amiss, and if he came up with an idea for them to get together, she would agree; but she would make sure that those meetings were always on her grounds and never, not even once, had any of those meetings found them completely alone.

There was always Henry or Roland so she could shield herself behind them, and in case none of the kids were available, she would arrange their meetings to be at Granny's or any other neutral ground.

She never voiced out loud the reluctance of seeing him one on one, but he wasn't that dense and he quickly understood the meaning of the message she was sending him.

She was pushing him back to the friend zone, where he probably belonged. She was building a high wall between the two of them, one meant to keep him in place and as much as it stung, he had respected that. Never, not even once did he make any movement or said any word that would contribute to whatever discomfort she felt that was making her keep away.

But that night was different. Not only because it was the first time they were able to spend some alone time, but also because it was the first time in months he caught her being open in his presence.

She was confiding in him, letting him tiptoe past her walls. She was also smiling and looking at him with all the intensity of those liquid brown orbs of hers and that was making him feel things… maybe imagine them too.

Like... had she been gravitating towards him as they walked out of the restaurant? Making their shoulders bump from time to time? And was the way she easily accepted his invitation of sitting against him, between his legs and with her back to his chest an indication that she didn't mind the intimacy?

He wasn't sure, but she had also been teasing him with the pesky movie she was making him watch and little as it was, she wasn't repelling the way he was touching her pregnant stomach and damn him a thousand times to hell, but that was endearing.

Feeling that way was probably going to make him slip on dry because as bad as things could turn to, he wanted to push a little bit more. He wanted to see if Regina being more open with him that night was not entirely on his mind and if maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that they could push the boundaries of their friendship into another zone.

He wanted that, he wanted all of her and maybe he was throwing himself head first when there was no water at the bottom, but he had to at least try.

True, he needed to do it little by little.., probing, testing… because the last thing he wanted was to scare her off.

It was with that in mind, that moving his hands a little lower over her stomach, he spoke in her ear.

"That's ridiculous, a vampire can't have sex and let alone get a woman pregnant."

At his words, Regina tilted her head to the side and smiled. Yes… she smiled at him. She didn't groan at such a stupid comment or rolled her eyes in that way she only knew how to do, no… she genuinely smiled.

"Leave it to Robin Hood to overanalyze a movie… yeah, what a shocker."

Biting down the urge to chuckle because the fact that she kept teasing him was a good indicator that she felt comfortable, he kept on.

"No, think about it. You said it yourself earlier on. Vampires are dead and well, we all know that for a man to have sex he has to have an erection and with no blood running through his veins, that's just impossible."

Now, was the subject he picked a bit too much? Probably, but now that it was there, why not exploit it? It was silly and probably ridiculous, but he wanted to know how far she was willing to keep the conversation going, and if there may be something to get out of it.

"I think she cheated on the vampire with the wolf. That is the only logical explanation for that crap. That's why the baby is growing up so fast; the gestational span for a werewolf is shorter than in humans so yeah, she cheated."

Regina laughed at what he just said and the sound was like music to his ears.

Shit, he couldn't believe just how much he was head over heels over her.

"You are crazy."

Lowering his eyes so that he could have a better look at her, Robin smiled. "Wait until the baby pops out; when you see it covered in fur and growling, you won't be calling me crazy."

"You should have been a wolf. I mean don't get me wrong here because this is what I wanted, but most of the time I think this pregnancy is taking forever." Regina said at last as she much to his delight, rested the back of her head to his shoulder.

The feeling made his heart skip a beat and when he was hit by the alluring scent of her hair dancing all around his nose, he felt the need of getting a bit nearer, his lips almost brushing her skin in the process as he breathed into her neck.

"Why is that?"

Sighing, her head tilted a bit towards him. "Well, because for the last few months all I've been feeling is nausea. I can't eat without feeling indigestion, my back is in constant pain and I'm tired all the time. That's without mentioning that I get cramps in my leg when I'm trying to sleep, I get emotional over silly things and I need to constantly visit the bathroom to… okay I think that's enough information for now."

Robin chuckled at her unusual ramble, as it was just so not like Regina to complain like that. But he liked that she felt comfortable enough to do it with him. After all, for the last five months she had sworn and sworn again that she was perfectly fine and this little peek at what she was really feeling and thinking was perfect.

It was a step into the right direction.

"Captivating, isn't it? I bet I look just as I feel."

"Well; you may not see it right now but pregnancy is very captivating, and you look great." And she really did. He had always been weak for her and the way she looked and he had a feeling that he always would; but now with pregnancy, she looked completely stunning with that glow that made her look almost ethereal.

From her face, to her hair, which was getting so long… and yes, there was no way to overlook the way in which her bosom was producing the most interesting cleavage.

He couldn't even count the number of times he has willed his eyes not to look at her there. But they alway did, when she wasn't looking, and every time that happened, his fingers itched to go there and feel her...

"I guess. I mean if you like your women bloated and moody, I think it can be very captivating."

Clicking his tongue to his cheek because yes, he was captivated and now maybe a bit giddy, Robin dragged both his hands up her stomach and probably overstepping, he cupped her tits with them.

He did it tenderly, almost waiting for her to slap his hand away.

She didn't, and that right there made his neck and cheeks heat up with the knowledge that she was letting him touch her. Even when he wasn't doing anything more than just resting the palm of his hands over her.

"You are getting bigger." 

Much to his shame, his voice didn't come out in the confident tone he had been hoping for but what could he say? His mind was spinning round and around over the meaning of what was happening.

Did she think he was being pervy? Did she find it off putting that after months of no physical contact, he was now touching her like that?

He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, or for her to get the idea that he all of a sudden wanted to get off on her so maybe he should keep the whole thing light.

He would feel around a little and nothing more.

"Yeah, bigger all over. Thanks for pointing that out too."

Breathing out and squeezing her lightly, Robin brushed his lips to her ear. It was not much, what he was doing, but it still made him feel on edge.

"Does this make you feel uncomfortable?"

Regina shook her head, and taking that as his cue to go on, he started to push her dress down so that her bra was exposed for the pleasure of his hands. Not that he went further than that, he just allowed his thumb to trace over the outline of the fabric covering her.

"I feel a little tender but it is okay."

Lowering his face, Robin breathed into her scent again and then, overpowered by the urge to taste her, he pressed his lips to her shoulder, kissing his way to the underside of her jaw… his tongue darting forward, his mouth closing over her skin.

And as he did that, she didn't protest, she didn't tell him to stop. She did however, press her hands to his thighs hard, making him wonder once again if this wasn't maybe a bit too much too soon.

"Does it make you feel nervous?"

"A little." She said, her voice steady and firm.

That should have been his wake-up call and he should have stopped things right then, as those clandestine touches were enough to start what he hoped was a long journey of them together; but then her hands closed over his thighs and her back pushed harder against his chest and that was it… his fate was sealed.

He needed to touch her, to feel all of her, and not necessarily because he needed the sexual gratification, but because he wanted her to have hers.

He wanted her to feel good, to relax for him and to understand that what he was looking for, was not simply to take her to bed, put it in her and make her his all night long.

Sure, he wanted that, and hopefully he would get it soon, but right now he wanted to make it all about her.

It was with that in mind, that he put one of his hands to a more riskier endeavor and he let it slide from where it has been tracing over her nipple, so that it could go down and down until it was right under her dress.

To that, Regina closed her eyes and threw her head back against him. By then, his hand had found its way to that secret spot between her legs and he was touching her right there, his fingers rubbing against her sex without sneaking into her knickers, while his lips and tongue continued to tease the flesh of her neck and shoulders.

"Robin-" She breathed out in a voice that was so raw and sexy, that it made him grow half hard inside his pants. He didn't pay much attention to it though and focused instead on the way he could almost feel her doubts.

"Shhh, just enjoy it."

With that said, he used his other hand to spread her legs a bit further apart and then he pressed one digit to her clit.

It was glorious, because Regina's knickers were so thin they could as well not be there, and he could almost feel her as if he was touching her flesh.

He could feel it all, her heat, her wetness, the bump rising between her folds and how her body trembled every time he touched it, rubbed it and manipulated it. How she moaned low in her throat as he moved his touch further down, pressing to the slit of her sex, the tip of his finger pushing against it… wanting to break in.

"Robin, please…"

Sucking in a breath because her sultry tone made his self-control feel compromised, Robin slid his hand underneath her knickers, his forefinger moving and running in slow circles against her clit.

"You are so wet." He pointed out in a dark whisper and then without any more preambles, he pushed a finger through her cunt, thrusting it one time and then two times until Regina gasped brokenly.

By then, he was so hard he was almost aching in neglect because shit, she felt good and he wanted her so bad.

But no, because that didn't matter, he focused only on her, on making her feel amazing. That was how he ended up repeating the motion, over and over again until little by little, he took her where he wanted her to go.

She came undone in his arms and it was beautiful. The suffocated moan torn out from the back of her throat as he pushed another finger in her, how her hips bucked up, how she spasmed around his fingers...

It made his heart swell because yes, he wanted her and if he played his cards right, maybe he could have like this forever. He wanted her to be his, all of her, and maybe he wasn't saying it out loud, but she should tell by the way he never stopped kissing her cheek, the column of her neck, her shoulders, the outline of her jaw.

He wanted this always, and he wasn't thinking about how his fingers were still in her or how his cock was hard as a rock for her, but he wanted it all… the little moments like before, watching a movie, waiting for their kids to come back… his hands rubbing whatever discomfort in her body.

He wanted to tell her he loved her, wanted to show her...

Feeling her relax, Robin pulled his fingers out of her and licked his lips, loving the wetness they dragged out of her. He was going to say something about how she should maybe freshen up a little, but before he could, Regina turned around and lifted to her knees, leaning in for what he assumed was a kiss.

Knowing better than giving into the impulse of grabbing her face and kissing her for all he was worth, Robin met her halfway, pressing his lips to hers briefly before quickly pulling away. "Better?"

Now yes, he wanted more than that chaste little contact, but if he indulged, he was going to keep kissing her and then he would never stop, and that was not the impression he wanted to have of that night.

He could take care of him when he went back home. Just as he had been doing for the last few months.

Unfortunately, Regina had other plans so licking her lips, she moved her hand over his thigh and without any warning, she grabbed his more than obvious hard-on, rubbing her palm to it and making him hiss.

"Regina-" He said in a dry chuckle, grabbing her hand to put it away from his cock.

Frowning, the dark-haired woman looked at him and blinked slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. You just don't have to do that." He said a bit more serious, returning her stare intently because shit, the effort of saying no to this woman was on another level.

How could he say no, when all he wanted was to grab her, kiss her and have her on the spot?

"You don't want me to?" She asked, her lips pouting a little.

Snorting, Robin closed his eyes for a second, trying to keep his damn composure and self-control on point. God, he did want it and very much, he didn't think she could even begin to imagine.

When he opened his blue orbs back again, he found himself eye to eye with her warm chocolate stare. "It's not that I don't want it, but I didn't do what I did just so you could return the favor. I just wanted to make you feel good."

Sure, in this realm where everyone moved so fast, waiting when it wouldn't be the first time they slept together was maybe a little old-fashion, especially since he could still feel his fingers covered in her wetness, but this was a thing he wanted to do right.

This was not any woman, it was Regina and he was not going to cock it up.

"Favor?"

Taken out of his thoughts, Robin watched as Regina chuckled and not in amusement, running her hand through her hair and shaking her head as if she couldn't believe what he just said.

It made him frown, wondering what was it...

"And what made you think I needed that kind of favor? Do I look needy; did I look like I needed a pity hand fuck before I could finish watching the movie?"

Opening his eyes as wide as he could as his faced heated up, Robin shook his head no. "Regina, that's not what I meant." He said, trying to reach for her.

"I know what you meant so save it." She hissed angrily, and before he could even touch her and explain himself, she got to her feet and in a matter of nothing, she started to walk away.

The whole exchange and the repercussion of it made him stay on the floor for more than a few seconds, his mind a mess and his heart beating unmercifully fast against his chest; the thought that he ended up screwing everything up hitting him hard…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

It took Robin a little more than ten seconds to react. Ten seconds for his mind to stop spinning around in circles and settle still for a moment, giving him that way the time and space that he needed to comprehend that Regina was gone… that she left because he cocked things up really, really bad.

Once that settled in and the initial shock of the abrupt manner in which she bolted out of her living room hit him, he was up to his feet, his legs carrying him automatically after her because no, he wasn't going to let his stupid arse ruin things just because of his poor choice of words.

If he ended up losing her because he pushed too hard and she wasn't ready, then that would be on him and he would have to live with the consequences, but because of a word? No...

' _Favor…'_ Shit… he hadn't meant to imply what she was probably thinking, didn't really think she could get insulted by it, and that he hadn't seen it was making his face burn all the way to his ears.

Because fuck, fuck! of all the things he could have done or said to make her feel cross with him, this was the least one he has been expecting to rile her up, and that it escaped his radar and upset her so much, was making his heart shrink inside his chest.

He couldn't let her slip away like that… no, he wouldn't. That's why he didn't think much about what needed to be done, didn't dwell much on it, and before he could even register in his brain how was it that he got there so fast, he was by the door of her bathroom.

"Regina." He called out, his hand curling around the doorknob so that he could twist it. It didn't give in, as the mother of his unborn child apparently locked herself. "Come on, open the door."

There was no response, no movement inside for all he could tell. For a wild second, he wondered if she had made use of magic to disappear.

The thought scared him, because not long ago she mentioned to him how she was trying her hardest not to use her powers and instead live as normally as she could, so if she did end up using it, it was because she was upset beyond any reasonable way and he wouldn't be able to reach her if that was the case.

Closing his eyes for a second and sucking in a shaky breath, the former thief pressed his forehead to the door, feeling defeated by his own dumb arse. But then, when his hopes of her being there started to thin out, he heard her… right at the other side.

The sound was almost imperceptible and he had to strain his ear to catch it, but she was there alright, shifting against the door as if she was pressed against it.

Placing his hands to the wood, wishing to feel her, he breathed out. "Talk to me. Please."

"I want to be alone. Just leave."

At the sound of her voice, cold… detached and so far off, Robin scrunched his face in a grimace. This wasn't going right in any possible way.

She was slipping out of reach, she was pushing him away, and the thought was devastating enough to make his stomach drop.

He couldn't lose her, not now… not when he couldn't deal with the idea of not having her in his life.

For the longest while, he did nothing; there was only his mind working and that one was telling him that if he left, if he did as she said, he was going to lose her for good.

Walking out of that house was basically giving her the chance to armour herself against him, it was giving her the tools to build the highest brick wall all around her to keep him out and that wouldn't do.

No. He wasn't going to allow that, because a part of him was telling him that if she was so upset, it was because her feelings for him ran deeper than a simple friendship and this was his moment to make her see it.

True, she could also be feeling this kind of upset because her pride was wounded and really, that would be so Regina… but no, that shadow of hurt in her eyes as she walked out on him wasn't because of her pride, it was because her feelings were hurt. Because he stupidly hurt her feelings.

He hadn't meant it, as he would cut his right arm off before doing anything to purposely hurt her, which was why now he needed to fix things.

It was with that in mind that he tried to open the door once again, feeling determined. "I'm not going to leave until we talk.

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Then I'll wait here all night long. You have to get out of there eventually."

He could also open the door in that precise moment and make her listen to what he had to say. After all, he had worked locks more complicated than the one keeping the wooden barrier that was separating them locked, so this one wouldn't be a problem.

But, because doing so could end up making things worse, he just stood there, jaw clenched, heart a size down beating unmercifully hard against his chest, and his eyes tight shut.

At the other side, he could hear her move, opening the faucet so that the water could run before she did the same with the shower.

Meanwhile he waited, refusing to move from his spot until she finally walked out wrapped in nothing but a towel; her chin tilted up, her face a stoic mask that gave nothing away and that petulant glint in her eyes that reminded him so much of the woman he met in the Enchanted Forest. The one who would act all haughty and cutting with him.

"I don't really want to talk about this now so just let me be." After saying that, she tried to walk past him. She actually twisted her lips and tried to act as if he wasn't there going out of his mind with the thought that he was losing her.

Blowing out a breath because no, he wasn't going to let her do that, he grabbed the back of her head and without thinking that he might be making things worse, he kissed her.

It was a furtive thing, definitely not enough for him to take pleasure in the way her pliant lips felt pressed to his; but it was a kiss nonetheless, one that she didn't repel by pushing him off.

"Then don't talk, but you won't shut me out." After saying that, Robin kissed her again, wrapping an arm around her waist and letting his tongue break past her lips.

And shit, he didn't know what he had been expecting out of the whole thing, but he was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him too. When she pressed her hands to his chest and instead of pushing him off, she kissed him, her tongue responding to him with so much complicity that he couldn't help but to feel half of his apprehensions fade.

Sure, maybe he was reaching and trying to hold tight onto his hopes, but as he saw it, there was no way… not in this realm or any other, that she could kiss him like that and think of him as just a friend. Not with the way in which she was melting like she was doing in his embrace, and not with the way her hands moved up around his neck to bring him closer.

The other times she had kissed him with the same amount of need, had been in the middle of them trying to conceive, and he had given her a pass because the moment called for it. They've been after all touching and with him probably balls deep inside of her and yes, it was easy to be swept into a huge wave of desire in such a moment.

She was human, a woman with needs like any other and they've been having sex, so he never let it get to his head how she would get randy during those moments.

That maybe he felt his male ego soar by seeing her come undone in his arms? That he felt a deep sense of pride in her moans and that way she would clench him into her core as her release hit her? Sure, but never did he peg her response to be something more than a physical reaction to the stimulation provided.

But this was different, she was kissing him like that from the first go and it made him wonder…

Well, at least he wondered until she broke away from the kiss, taking a step back and away from him, as if the contact just burned her.

"What are you doing?" She breathed out, her lips parted and moist, her eyes sparkling.

On any other occasion, Robin would have taken the slight tremble on her voice as his cue to stop and retreat, as his moment to give her space to process it all; but no… if he did that now, he would be pretty much surrendering the ground he just won.

That was why licking the taste of her mouth off his lips, the infamous archer just reciprocated the stare, intently, reaching for the edge of his shirt so that he could take it off.

"I thought there was going to be no talking." Throwing the piece of fabric away, he walked to her, following her retreating steps as a wild animal stalking over its prey.

It was only when Regina found herself pressed to a wall and with nowhere else to go, that he stopped, drinking on the way her eyes were set on him in a mixture of surprise and bewilderment, while her chin tilted up in defiance.

She wasn't saying it, in fact… he was sure she was undoubtedly trying to hide it, but she was probably confused about what he was doing.

And why would that be? Because Regina, as sharp as she was for some things, was pretty oblivious to the fact that he wanted all of her, body and soul and in her mind, she was probably taking his impending approach as a menace to her own repressed feelings.

But it was alright, he wasn't going to talk about feelings yet, whatever those meant for her, but he was going to reach for her in a language he knew she was going to understand.

It was like that, that resting the palm of his hand to the wall behind her so that she wouldn't escape, he ended up sliding his other hand to the back of her head, and with his fingers taking on the silkiness of her dark locks, he kissed her.

He didn't push it though, he just rained a series of soft pecks over her mouth until he felt her sigh; then, when she ever so slowly provided the gap that was needed for him to go right into the sweet cave hidden past her lips, he kept on.

First he lightly bit onto her bottom lip, pinching it with the edge of his teeth before letting himself lick over the spot; brushing along the edges and the feeling of the velvety flesh of the inside of her lips taunting him. Then, he went right in, his tongue caressing hers ever so tenderly… almost tentatively, as if he was giving her the chance to stop him.

She didn't, and the surge he felt in the pit of his stomach when her tongue swept around his was overwhelming.

It made him feel like he was burning, it made him feel like he wouldn't be able to ever let go, and he was pretty much sure he silently told her that when a sudden need to kiss her long and deep took over him and he did just that.

So yes, feeling fired up, he kissed her with everything that he had and he did it for a long while, settling his hands over her body and then moving them along, making them travel from her waist to her hips and then to the edge of the towel as it rested over her thighs.

She touched him too, her hands running down his chest, her fingers tracing over the skin of his abdomen before moving over his arms and then to the back of his head.

It felt heavenly, she felt out of this world… and in a matter of nothing, the need to crush her body to his took strongly over him. He couldn't, as her pregnant stomach was in the way, but he did kiss her harder and his touching became more daring.

He grabbed her tits, he sucked hard kisses down the column of her neck and he slid a hand down between her legs to curl it against her heat. When she moaned and her back arched against him, his fingers itched to bury themselves deep inside of her and maybe make her cum on his hand again; but because that ended up badly back at her living room, he decided to move along, sliding his hands to her ass instead, squeezing her as best as he could given the circumstances.

The whole thing made Regina moan again, the sound low down her throat, and that prompted Robin to start working on the task of unwrapping the towel away from her body, letting it fall in a heap down her feet.

He gave her no time to protest or to think as he did that, just to feel, and he did it by kissing her until he was sure there was no air down in his lungs.

When he finally pulled away, it was because he wanted to see what he just uncovered and shit, if it wasn't because he was as hard as he was going to get by then, looking at her like that, in all her naked glory, would have done it for him.

"Do you know how stunning you are?" He asked, taking a couple of steps back and tilting his head to take a better look at her.

Yes, he was probably too turned on or too much in love to think otherwise, but she looked like a Goddess standing there, exposed to him, with her nipples hard, her breast full and her skin looking so smooth and inviting.

Then there was the curve of her pregnant stomach, the sparkle in her eyes as she stared at him, the way her breathing was ragged and her cheeks flushed...

It was perfect… she was perfect...

"No I'm not."

Scoffing because how could she refute what he just said when he couldn't stop staring at her, Robin reached for her hand and pulled her to him. He made her walk along after him like that, his eyes refusing to drop away from hers until they got near the mirror standing behind her vanity.

Once there, he made her stand in front of it and positioning himself behind her, he made her look.

In there, through the mirror, with his chin hovering over her shoulder and his hands moving over her stomach so that he could feel her, he kissed her cheek. "Yes, you are… just look at you-"

Regina rolled her eyes, twisting her lips in what seemed to be the beginning of another rebuttal, but before she could even open her mouth to say it out loud, he pressed his thumb to her lips.

"You, my love, are not supposed to talk." With that said, he buried his nose into her neck, breathing into her hair and kissing over her pulse point.

Regina hummed at that, so, encouraged by the sound, he kept kissing her. He kissed her ear, down her neck and then over her shoulder, tracing a path straight towards the back of her neck so that he could keep with it.

At this new contact, the brunette shivered, her head lowering so that he could keep with the sweet assault.

"Mmm."

"You like that?"

"Yeah…" She breathed out, and when he looked at her reflection, he caught a glimpse of her chocolate brown orbs half closed as she stared back at him through her dark eyelashes.

When he ran his tongue down her skin, her eyes closed and she bit hard on her lips.

Smirking at her response because he was sure he discovered a spot in her body that would make her feel weak on her knees, Robin moved his hand to her tits, his thumb playing with her nipple as he started to suck kisses to the back of her neck and then down her spine.

Regina moaned, her back arching as the sound traveled all the way from his ears to his groin, making him want to grind his trapped erection against her ass.

He did, the friction making him groan.

"Shit Regina… you really don't see what you do to me?" Soon after saying that, he moved his head back up, watching through the mirror the way she just threw her head back and taking notice of the love bites he apparently left on her neck not so long ago.

Well… she sure as hell was going to be pissed about that, but what could he do about it now?

Wanting to keep on, he went back to what he had been doing, which was making his lips move down her spine, his tongue dragging lower and lower until he had to go down on one knee to keep with it.

Once there, he kept his lips moving, and when he ran out of back to kiss, he moved to her arse, kissing her flesh, sinking his teeth there and then bending her over a little so that he could kiss his way right between her legs.

It was definitely not the most ideal position, not when her stomach was preventing her to rest fully against the vanity so that he could have better access, but he did the best he could out of what he had.

"Oh my God…"

She mumbled as he spread her as far as he could with his tongue, licking from her clit to her arse and then back to her sex.

Was that too much? Maybe, but it was his way of telling her that he wanted it all; her body from head to toe, and those parts of her inner self that she thought were too broken for anyone to love.

It was insane… but he was having it really bad for her, and if he could only manifest it on a physical level, then he was not going to hold on in any possible way.

It was with that in mind that he feasted on her, sucking her clit, licking back and forth, taking small bites where he could... kissing her everywhere. She liked it, at least he thought so by the whimpers being torn out of the back of her throat as he dragged his tongue all over her.

He also helped himself to touch everything he could, his hands full of her flesh and his mind getting drunk with the taste of her.

When he finally pulled away and got to his feet, he had to reach for his pants to make them come undone, as he was suffocating himself in there.

"Robin, this..." She began to say as he kicked out of the rest of his clothes and no, he didn't know what she was about to say, but when she turned to him, flushed and aroused, he claimed her lips once again and glad that instead of protesting she kissed him back, the blue-eyed man tilted his head to the side and kissed her ardently, stealing the air out of her lungs and breathing it into his own.

That way he walked her across the bedroom, and when they were near the bed, he sat on top of it, bringing her down with him.

Once again, the position wasn't ideal because he couldn't press her to him as close as he wanted to have her, but when her hands automatically locked to the back of his head and she went to initiate another round of kissing, nothing else seemed to matter.

It was as if the world stood still and there was only her, and him, in that room, the words of what he felt for her pooling on his tongue.

"Want you so bad-" He breathed darkly against her lips.

"Want you too." She admitted and that seemed to do it for him.

Grabbing her ass to at least bring her groin closer to his, Robin felt the warm wetness of her brushing against the tip of his cock and he kissed her hard, his eagerness making all of this thoughts blur. The whole thing was enough to drive him mad with desire because he wanted her, right then and there, especially when Regina collaborated, doing her part by moving herself against him, grinding against him...

And then, taking the hint when he lifted her hips and made her sit on his erection.

She went down on his cock smoothly, inch by inch settling in until the slick warmness of her inner walls was surrounding him all.

"Shit… love… ah."

To Robin, the moment felt divine, her body was molding against his in ways a lover's body only could and he kind of wished he could tell her he was in love with her.

But he couldn't, at least not now, so instead of blurting out how much he felt and how he wanted to have this forever, he just pressed his forehead to hers and opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was her liquid brown eyes shining and looking deep into his own and he was unable to look away. He was also rendered speechless, so for several seconds, he just breathed out against her lips, watching closely as she watched him.

And it was good, yes, having her there and looking at him like that, but he wanted more. He wanted to reach deeper, to see her, to make her like it.

"Let's..." He whispered, licking his lips as his eyes remained glued to hers. "I'm gonna lay you down, that alright?"

"Okay." She said a bit breathless, but when she didn't move or made any indication of doing so, he had to chuckle.

"Okay." He copied her response, trying in his mind to see how he was going to maneuver her around without crushing her. He didn't find any viable way though, at least not one he was comfortable executing.

Because yes, he knew she was pregnant, not disabled, but he didn't want to risk hurting her or the baby. "You want to help me a little here?"

Twisting her lips in that Regina's fashion he got to know so well, especially during their missing year, she spoke, her tone low and sultry. "Oh my God, are serious?"

Scoffing because she didn't sound too happy and he wanted nothing other than keeping her content and satisfied, Robin bit on his lips and looked down. "Or we can keep it like this… it's alright."

He meant to kiss her again and resume his thrusts into her, but before he could, she climbed down from over him and sighed.

For a wild second, he thought he said something to upset her again and he was ready to apologize and beg her not to go, but when he saw the way she laid on her back and arched an eyebrow, he couldn't help but to smile.

"Happy now?"

Letting his eyes roam along her body, Robin ignored her sarcastic question, because if he answered with all the honesty in the world, he was going to say that yes, that he was happy and he wasn't sure if she would take the comment well.

So instead of replying immediately, he turned on his knees, grabbed her hips and dragged her down towards him.

Once close, he hovered over, positioning himself between her legs and resting the weight of his body on his elbows.

"Aren't you, happy?"

Regina sighed, and before he could ruin the moment by making her acknowledge things she was maybe not ready to face yet, he kissed her… and shit, she kissed him back, her fingers sneaking into his hair and her leg moving over his thigh and against his hip.

When he felt her pliant enough, he pulled away, rising a little on his knees and grabbing onto her hips. Quick after that, he lifted her against him, putting one of her pillows under her and that way, he sunk back into her depths.

"Fuck… Regina… how do you feel so good?" Groaning at the pressure and with the amazing feeling of being flushed against her, Robin set his eyes to where they were now joined.

It was hypnotic, his eyes set intently on the way he was all the way inside of her, and how she was there, laying for him, her legs spread and her sex and her entire body bare for his viewing pleasure.

Back to when he first laid his eyes on her, he would have never believed he would one day be there, like that... and yet there he was, not only buried balls deep into her, but she was carrying his child and he loved her and God, how he wanted her to love him back in the same way.

"Is it good for you too?" He asked, grabbing her leg up and retreating almost all the way out. He only stopped when just the crown of his cock was sticking into her cunt, and when it was there, he pushed back in.

"Ohhh, yes… it's good."

Robin repeated the motion, slowly… watching her, his eyes torn between staying glued to their union or to her face and the way she was throwing her head back and biting into her lips.

"Is it?"

"Mmm-hmm." Opening her eyes, Regina set her stare on him, occasion that he took to pull back into her, a bit harder.

It made her moan, and wanting to hear the sound once more, he did it again and again, going harder and deeper until he was breathing hard and she was a trembling mess under his ministrations.

But because that wasn't enough to bring her to the edge, he licked his fingers and without dropping his gaze from hers, he lowered said hand down her body, looking and quickly finding that sensitive spot between her legs he knew she liked him to treat.

She jolted as he touched her, as he pressed against her clit, clenching down over his cock as he kept his thrusts going.

"Oh Robin… oh… yes, don't stop."

Without letting go of the touch, Robin rested his free hand over the mattress and careful not to crush her, he started to slam with more impetus into her, going almost all the way out and then back in, out and back in.

With the new rhythm, Regina moaned louder, reaching for the back of his neck so that she could bring him to her lips. He complied, lowering a bit so that he could kiss her right.

It was tricky, and he could feel his entire arm trembling with the effort of keeping himself hoovering without resting the full weight of his body against hers, but if she was enjoying it, then he was going to bear the discomfort no matter what.

Humming, the brunette did her part, she kissed him with fervor, almost with a passion hard to control as her fingernails dug into his scalp.

Robin loved it, this was the reaction he wanted to get out of her and by the way she was going, things were going to culminate soon for her.

And they did, just as he started to kiss her with the same raw passion she was kissing him, her inner walls contracted around his erection and she was a goner.

It was quick; he drank into the moment almost in a trance, watching and loving every part of her.

Regina just shivered and moaned into his mouth, and as he rocked his hips against hers, he took the opportunity to take the hand he has been using to pleasure her away, finally making it retreat so that he could use it for support.

When she stopped trembling and moaning, he concentrated on the building pressure forming in his groin, slamming deep and deeper until he also let go.

"Regina, love… I'm gonna… oh fuck." Robin panted and before he could finish the thought or even ask her if it was alright for him not to pull out, his body let go and he exploded inside of her.

Groaning and moaning, Robin buried his head into the crook of her neck, pressing his mouth to her skin as his cock spasmed deep into her.

It wasn't until he was all spent, that he started to get back to his senses, taking notice of her scent, of her heart beating so hard he could feel it against his and yes, that despite his best effort not to do it, he ended up kind of resting against her pregnant stomach.

That right there made him pull away almost immediately, his eyes searching for hers and his hands coming to rest over her stomach. "Sorry… I just, are you alright?"

Licking her lips, she nodded. "I'm fine."

Blowing out a breath in relief, Robin laid by her side, kissing her shoulder and her cheek and then making her face turn so that he could also kiss her lips.

He kissed her softly, without hurries, and when he finally broke away and pulled her to him, she didn't say anything.

He didn't either, even when he wanted to… he just remained there, kissing the top of her head as he slowly started to drift off.

In his mind, he only closed his eyes for a second, but when he opened them back again, Regina was not in bed and his mind was fussy as hell. He was sleepy, and tired, his body wanting nothing but to stay in bed.

But because he couldn't stay there, not if he didn't know where Regina was, he got up to his feet, putting his underwear on and walking towards the bathroom.

Luckily, the door was open this time and through sleepy eyes, he caught a glimpse of her standing in front of the mirror, a far off expression in her face and her eyes casted down.

"Hey." He said, right how he used to greet her before the whole thing with the baby started

He apparently surprised her though, because as soon as the words were out, Regina gasped and placed a hand over her chest. "Robin… don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," He said with a rueful smile, his back against the door and his eyes on her. "Are you okay?"

Nodding and blinking a few times, Regina dropped her hand to the sink and looked at him through the reflection in the mirror. "I'm fine; I just needed to stretch."

Nodding, Robin blinked slowly, trying to keep his eyes open. "Come back to bed, I have a few minutes to spare before I have to go and pick up Roland."

Actually, he may not even have that, as by that hour, the movie and the arcades should have been enough for the boys… so yeah, the call could come at any minute now, so whatever time he still had, he wanted to use it to rest a little, with her.

Turning around but without taking a step towards him, the pregnant woman bit on her lips and sighed deeply.

"Why did you do this?" She asked, catching him off guard, as he wasn't quite sure what she was really talking about.

"Why did I do what?"

Running her hand through her hair, Regina closed her eyes and shrugged. "Everything."

Tilting his head to the side, Robin went back to look at her, wondering if she was talking about why he said yes to being the father of her baby or why he took her to bed.

Both were questions that required extensive answers he wasn't sure he could give in that moment, but regardless, he still pushed to know what it was that she wanted to know.

"Regina, my mind is all messed up so just tell me what you want to know clearly."

"Did you feel like I forced you to say yes to this?" She said, opening her eyes and pointing at her belly.

Chuckling, Robin walked to her and wrapping one of his arms around her waist, he grabbed her chin in his hand. "You wouldn't have been able to force me into having a baby with you even if you wanted. Regina, I think we talked about this already; I said yes because I liked the idea. I always kind of wanted to have another child and who better to be the mother than you?"

Lifting her shoulders and then letting them drop back down, Regina looked away. "I don't know, a girlfriend perhaps?"

Frowning and then feeling his lips curve into a smile, Robin felt his heart stop for several seconds because yes, he was sleepy and his mind hadn't cleared yet… but was she implying she wanted to be his girlfriend

"A girlfriend..." He laughed a little in bewilderment because the term was not exactly one he was very familiar with, but he was almost certain it was about courting her and then maybe more?

Sure, since he already bedded her and she was expecting his child, he was pretty much sure they were like a dozen steps ahead, but if that was what she wanted...

"Alright so you don't have any right now but what about later? You'll probably meet someone and I don't know… maybe you'll want to have a family of your own."

Well alright, now he was a little confused. She wanted or not to be his girlfriend? By the way she reacted to him when he touched her and kissed her, he would say yes; but her words were singing on a different tune right and he felt they were a riddle he couldn't quite decipher.

"My family is set and right here, and Roland of course, so why would I want to have another one?"

Blinking rapidly, Regina looked at him, and now she was the one looking confused.

It made him shake his head, trying to wake enough to understand what was going on.

When he felt good enough to go, he decided to start since the beginning; and as he saw it, the beginning parted from that little scene she pulled on him back in her living room.

"But anyway, now that we've turned this into a session of questions and answers, do you care to explain what happened earlier on?"

Groaning, Regina covered her eyes with her hand in shame. "I don't know… I told you this pregnancy is making me over emotional and I just… I don't know. I guess I'm just confused."

Using both his hands to tenderly cradle her face, Robin tilted her head towards his because maybe this was his moment to talk about what he felt and he wanted to be looking into her eyes when the time came. "Confused about what?"

"About all of this… about us. Things just got so complicated, and then you come and touch me and…"

He couldn't help it, and before she could finish, he moved forward and pressed his lips to hers.

It was a gentle touch, like a butterfly fluttering over your skin; still, it made his spirits lift and his hope grow.

"And then you do things like this and-"

Interrupting her once again, Robin kissed her, lingering a while longer and then pulling away. He was going to tell her, right then and there, and if he was going to let her eyes be a guide to his doubts, he would say that it was okay yo do it, because there was no way she didn't feel the same.

"Regina-"

Before he could even begin to voice out all of the feelings he has been bottling inside of him, a loud noise was heard all over, making Regina jump startled.. But then the distinct sound of giggles and running feet took over and he smiled.

"Papa, Gina, we are here!"

Recognizing Roland's voice at once, Robin moved his hands to her waist; then, clicking his tongue to his cheek, he kissed her again. "Well I don't think we have a few minutes to spare anymore. I'll get dressed and see what these two are up to."

With that said, he turned on his feet and went to gather his clothes to put them on.

He did it happily, because yes, maybe he wasn't able to talk to her like it was meant, but he was pretty much sure the cards were laid on the table and that at the very least, she knew he wanted something more than a friendship with her.

They would talk about it later on and he would tell her more clearly just in case, and when he had that out of the way, everything was going to turn perfectly… yes, he knew it, and he couldn't wait.

TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came up with this update as the first gift of LovefromOQ, and it is of course to Lisa! I really coudn't have you as my valentine without updating this one, so here it is! It's not much but I hope you enjoy this little bit, oh and sorry for blatantly lying to your face.

He completely misread the situation. He let himself be dragged by the force of his own wishful thinking and as a result, he ended up mixing the signals Regina had been sending his way.

He didn't know how it happened, or why he let it go that way, but he apparently overlooked how the former Queen never told him that they were officially together, and instead, he twisted everything to his convenience. He ignored all the little hints she had been throwing his way, from the way she had been evading meeting with him since their last night together, to how she would low-key change the subject everytime he would call and remind her they had a talk pending.

He shouldn't have assumed things, he should have waited. But what could he say? After having that long-waited look at her pretty face, he stupidly focused on the things his mind wanted to see.

He didn't use his reason, didn't even question why she tensed when he kissed her at the station and instead, he put his whole attention on the fact that she came looking for him. In his mind, that little act spoke volumes and he simply assumed she was finally ready to give that next step he had been wanting to take with her. The one that would make them go from friends to a real couple.

Sure, he knew there were a few things to smooth over and he knew he still needed to take it slow with her, but with the way she had been looking at him all through their time together at dinner and how she kissed him back that second time, he didn't even once imagine she was going to end up saying what she just said...

_"We shouldn't keep doing this sleeping together thing."_

To say the words took him by surprise would be the understatement of the year, luckily, he was able to recuperate quickly. Or so he thought. Sure, he was still confused, but he didn't stutter when it came to responding. "Alright. That was kind of unexpected."

Taking in a deep breath and her cheeks touched by a deep blush he was going to assume meant she was embarrassed to be addressing the situation, Regina looked at him. "I mean, I'm not saying that you wanted to do it now but you know, I just… well we shouldn't do it… ever again."

Nodding because she was being crystal clear in the fact that she wanted nothing with him that wasn't a friendship, Robin pressed his back to the door, his arms folded against his chest and his tongue pushing the corner of his lip. He didn't know what to say without coming off as a complete fool or worse, as pathetically crushed, so he said nothing.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?"

Robin snorted. Yes, he had a lot to say and a lot to question, but he wasn't sure he was in the best frame of mind to voice his thoughts out. He could end up pushing too hard, and that was the last thing he needed to do when it came to Regina.

That was why lifting a hand so he could run his fingers down his jaw, he sighed, going with what he assumed was the safest answer. "And what can I possibly say about this?"

And really, if she didn't want anything with him, what could he say about that? Beg? try to make her see how they were perfect for each other? No… he was in love with her, but that didn't mean he could force her to feel the same.

This was Regina, and even though she hated to be reminded of her time back in the Enchanted Forest, she still acted as the headstrong-stubborn Queen that she was. So, if what she wanted was to remain friends, then there was nothing there for him to do other than going along with it.

"I don't know, maybe you can tell me what are you thinking."

Taking in a deep breath, he shrugged. "Well I'm not thinking about anything in particular. Only that I wasn't expecting you to say that out of the blue. But what can I say? I'm not going to force you into anything, and I'm not going to make this moment more awkward by asking you why."

He wanted to, Gods… he really did. He wanted to ask her why couldn't she give him a chance? Sure, maybe she didn't love him the same way as he did her, but he knew she had to at least care… and as pathetic as it could sound, that was enough for him, that was enough to make things start.

As if sensing the way his mind was going, Regina looked away from him, biting her lips. "Good. I guess I better go then."

His jaw clenched, his heart remained still for a moment, and before he could stop himself, he spoke. It was supposed to be a reassuring thing, a way to make her see that despite his feelings, he could still be the friend she wanted him to be. Unfortunately, the words didn't come out the way he would have liked. They tasted bitter on his tongue.

"You don't have to go. I didn't bring you here to get you in my bed so you can stay. You know, I'm not going to touch you if that is what bothers you."

In fact, he didn't even take her to his apartment with any other intention than giving Roland something he had been asking for: his Regina. The boy had been asking for her nonstop, and given the fact that Little John was about to drop him at any given moment, he thought this was the perfect occasion to let his son indulge in the woman he had taken to calling mom.

That was why he wanted to keep her there. And why he had to swallow whatever feeling he had and just let things be the way they always had been with them.

So what if she didn't love him back the way he wanted? More than friends they were family, which was more than what he ever expected out of her, and he wasn't going to take that away from Roland. He already lost Marian, and he was not going to let him lose Regina because of him.

"You are mad."

Taken out of his thoughts by Regina's words and the meaning of what they meant, Robin shook his head. He wasn't mad… he was crushed, but that was beyond the point. So, wanting to reassure her that there was nothing wrong in the fact that she held no romantic feelings for him, he walked to her and kissed her forehead.

As he did that, all his senses were invaded with the scent of her hair and he literally had to turn away from her. It was too much, as it made him get a taste of what he wanted and couldn't have.

"I'm not mad, I'm just… surprised that you came all the way here just to tell me that." He snorted, wishing she would have told him sooner. Maybe that way, he wouldn't feel the same sense of loss he was feeling in that moment. "But anyhow, you can stay here. I'm going to check if Little John arrived."

With that said, he opened the door to go downstairs, but before he could walk out, Regina called for him.

"Robin, please don't be mad. You know I care about you a lot, you are… your friendship means the world to me and I don't want to see it ruined because of this."

Turning back so that he could look at her, Robin blew out a breath. She looked so soft standing there, her chocolate brown orbs melting as she looked back at him and that did things to him. It kicked him right in the feels. He couldn't help it, and yes, in a way he meant to maintain all his dignity, but as it always happened when it came to her, he slipped on dry and ended up saying things he should have kept to himself. "I'm not mad at you, I'm really not. I just don't get it, I thought everything was fine."

And really, take the last night they were together for example. What they did wasn't just sex, it wasn't about procreating… no, they made love… she let go of all masks and lowered her walls for him, and that wasn't something he imagined...

"And it was fine. But I don't want to end up being your better than nothing."

Not letting his stare on her drop, Robin pursed his lips. The muscles of his back tensed as he tried to decipher what she meant with that. He came up blank, so he straight up asked her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. Doing this thing we were doing was fine to you when it was happening, but what when you find someone else and decide that it was better to stick up as nothing more than friends? You know that when the moment comes you will push me aside, then I wouldn't be able to handle it well and we will end at odds. That's not the way I want to raise my child."

Feeling as if she threw a bucket of icy-cold water right over his head, Robin's eyes narrowed. Was she really saying what he thought she was saying?

It sounded like it and he couldn't lie, he got mad, disappointed and in a way, devastated that she knew him so little.

"So, in other words you are implying that I've been using you all this time until something better comes. Do you really think that I acceded to father your child just because I wanted an easy lay whenever I felt the need? Is that what you really thought I was doing?" Snorting and shaking his head, Robin's eyes shone in anger. "You don't really get it, do you? but you know what... just forget it."

Turning back around so that he could finally open the door, Robin walked out of the apartment. He needed to blow some steam, and he needed to do that alone. That's how he ended up in the parking lot of his building, pacing back and forth after texting Little John to ask him if he could keep Roland a little bit longer.

He was in no state to hold a meeting between his son and Regina that night, as there were some points he needed to clarify with her before that could happen. He also needed to calm down, to lower his revolutions and think about what happened with a clear head.

He also needed to take a deep look at his past interactions with her, and maybe try to see if there was any base for her to think that way about him.

Could it be that wanting to get into her pants was the impression he had been giving her? He didn't want to think so, but then again, he did jump head first last time they were alone. He got a little touchy friendly, and when the weight of what he did fell on her and she ended up leaving, he went after her. He cornered her, and he disregarded any protest she tried to make.

Looking back at it, he felt bad, and when his thoughts went way before that night, he felt even worse. He hadn't been aware of it, but back when they were trying to get her pregnant, he definitely took some liberties with her that he shouldn't have tried. Not when all she wanted to do was to keep things as friendly as they could. After all, she never even wanted to sleep with him in the first place, she had wanted to do the in vitro thing. It was him the one who pushed for things to be as natural as they could go and maybe that had been too much.

Maybe… in her desire to be a mother, she ended up feeling forced into being physical with him. That's why she felt used… and him, being the shitty friend that he was, didn't even see it. No, what he did was push himself into her even more.

Feeling as if he had been stabbed straight to the heart by an arrow he himself shot, a heat rose up to his face. He felt guilty… and the sensation made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Shit." Running both hands through his hair, the former thief swirled on his feet and marched back towards his apartment. His intention had been to apologize and see if there was something to save when it came to their friendship. But when he opened the door, Regina was nowhere to be found.

He called her, hoping for an answer that never came. He texted her, crossing his fingers that she would at least let him know that she was alright. But there was nothing, and for a wild moment, he was torn between being mad with himself, and being worried about her.

He ended up going to her house, knocking and knocking to no avail, so for what felt like hours, he just remained outside. The cutting wind chilled him to the very bone of his existence as he waited in the shadows for a sign that she was in there.

There was none. No lights, no movement… nothing.

He would have broken in if it wasn't because he knew she wouldn't be thrilled if he pulled that one. But he wanted to. He needed to see she was in there, safe, and from his place out of her door, there was no way for him to know.

It took him quite a while to realize that she was giving him the cold-shoulder. That if she left so abruptly, it was because she didn't want anything to do with him.

At first, that thought devastated him… to think she was so thrown off by him that she decided to disappear on him. But the more he thought about it, the more his feelings would start to switch until he was back at being mad.

Mad because no, he hadn't forced anything on her. It may be true that he had been the one who suggested doing things the natural way, as it was the only way he knew, but he never forced it on her. How could he, or anyone force anything on Regina anyway?

Everything that happened between them had been consented by her, of that he was sure. For crying out loud, she even went ahead and told him she wanted him when they were together in bed the last time, so he didn't get why she was now acting like this.

That it had been all physical for her? It was alright, he got it. They were both adults and he understood that some people didn't tie emotions to sex and that could have been her case. That she wanted him or that she enjoyed being intimate with him didn't mean she loved him, or even that she wanted to keep doing it, and his mind was clear on that one. What got him mad was that she decided to walk out on him instead of clearing the air.

They were friends before anything else, so instead of turning off her phone so he wouldn't contact her, he would have expected for her to at least text him back with a 'we'll talk later'.

She didn't. And so he left.

The first day, he waited patiently, giving her time to deal with whatever it was that she was dealing with. He knew Regina could carry a temper and it could be that she was mad at him as well because let's face it, his reaction to what she told him the previous night had been less than stellar.

He didn't react well, and he owed her an apology for that, as it wasn't her fault that she didn't feel the same way that he did. With his mind clear, he recognized that she had done the proper thing, which was to cut the thing of them sleeping together from the root up. It hadn't been what he wanted, but it was what it was.

But the thing was that for him to voice this apology and try to make things right, he needed her to at least give him a sign that she was ready to receive it. So he waited, half distracted by Roland to give the situation the attention it probably deserved. But by night, she was still missing in action and he was back at feeling mad. He knew she had seen his messages, and yet she chose to ignore him.

By the third day, he was back at being worried. What if something happened to her? She was after all in the last stage of her pregnancy and he knew she was struggling with everything that implied.

His mind simply started to roll in all directions, and he had to use Emma to make sure Regina was alright. When he confirmed through the blonde that she was fine, he stopped knowing how to feel.

There was something close to anger simmering deep inside of him when he realized she was avoiding him on purpose; but at the same time, he couldn't help but to feel completely heartbroken about it.

He was losing her… not only as the woman he loved, but as his friend, and that made him feel devastated in ways he wouldn't have imagined before. It was different from what he felt when he lost Marian, as that had left him completely broken, but there were certain similarities in the sense of loss.

"Maybe I did push too hard. You can't push Regina into anything and I did… in a way."

Keeping his eyes pointed to the ceiling of his apartment, Robin sighed, his mind refusing to let go of the subject. It was day six, and he still knew nothing of her. She was still hiding in her house, refusing to show her face.

"I feel you on this one. It's the same with Rumple. You know… those two are cut out the same cloth. It's basically their way or nothing at all and we have to just… dance to their rhythm or just leave."

Rolling his head to the side so he could take a look at the woman sitting by his side, Robin bit his tongue. He wanted to say that Regina was nothing like the man his friend was unfortunately in love with, but he knew better than doing that. Belle, much as he was with Regina, was completely blindsided with Rumplestiltskin, and she couldn't see how different those two were from each other.

The Imp was a manipulative bastard that loved nothing but himself and that would sacrifice his wife if it meant never losing his power, while Regina was… Gods, he didn't even know what Regina was.

Sometimes, he liked to think that she was just emotionally illiterate, and that she simply didn't know how to read the way other people felt. But then he would remember how she was with Henry and even Roland, and his view on her would change. She knew how to love, and she knew what people felt… what he felt, but she simply didn't care.

That was why she was disregarding him as if he was nothing, as if they had never been friends and she wasn't carrying his child. Because she didn't care.

"It's hard to come to terms with it at first. It took me years to see how Rumple really was. But at the end it's for the best. I'm not a bad person…. I don't even think I ever did any wrong by him, so yeah… I deserve better, and so do you."

Robin breathed in, moving his eyes back to the ceiling and staring at the lamp hanging from it. He knew he deserved better than being given the cold shoulder, but at the same time, he couldn't compare his situation with Belle's.

In his case, he went over his head because Regina never said or even implied she harbored any kind of romantic feelings for him, while Belle was married to the man who broke her heart. He had no right to feel the way he did… and he had no ground to expect anything from Regina… yet, in a way, he did see the similarities between their cases.

The two of them ended up falling in love with the Dark One and the so-called Evil Queen, and they both ended up burned.

The worse part? That Roland ended up being a victim of this as well...

"You know what we should do? We should get together as a way to forget about them."

Scoffing because he was sure she didn't mean what he just heard, Robin looked back at Belle, the subject of his son asking every single day for Regina pushed to the side. "What?"

"Not romantically, not on the go at least. But I don't know, we can hang out more often, talk… take comfort on each other. I mean let's be honest, there's no one in this whole town that knows how we feel better than each other, and having that common ground can help us crawl out of the hole we are digging ourselves into. If something more comes out of that then fine."

Dragging a hand down his face, Robin cringed. He was basically arriving from a very long shift so he was tired, and burned from thinking about his situation with Regina. Now to top that off, he had to deal with this thing Belle was proposing… and he couldn't, he really couldn't…

"Belle…"

"I'm not saying we should hook up now. I mean we could, if you want to, but I just… I don't know. I just don't think it's fair we get to feel all down and upset when we have done nothing wrong to deserve the way they are treating us. They don't care… they are not even trying to reach out… so all I'm proposing is for us to form some sort of partnership. I scratch your back, you scratch mine..."

Clearing his throat, Robin tried to find the words he needed to address the situation, and in a way, he wondered if this was how Regina felt when she had to cut him off.

"You know… the main reason I ended up in this situation was because I thought sleeping with a friend would be alright, so I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Then we don't sleep together. It's all fine, but you need to keep in mind that things blew in your face with Regina because you were in love with her. The way you two ended up sleeping together only complicated what you felt. This would be different, we are not in love with each other, so that means we can play it smart. Be it by keeping it chaste, or by being emotionally detached if we do take it to another level."

"Wow. I don't really know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Let's just watch a movie and put our minds blank. No thinking about Rumple or Regina. How about that?"

Sucking his lips into his mouth, Robin nodded. "I guess we can do that. Let me just… take a shower and I'll be right back."

Before Belle could say anything to that, Robin dragged himself out of the couch and after checking that Roland was still asleep as he found him when he arrived, he made it straight into this bathroom. He got in the shower quick enough, turning the water as hot as his body could handle it while thinking about Belle's proposal.

If he had to be completely honest, he would have to admit that he didn't want to do it. Sure, he liked Belle. She was nice and very easy on the eye, but he was still too wounded up about Regina to be thinking about being with someone else.

Realizing that only made him feel mad, because there he had a nice woman he could end up caring for as more than a friend... given time, of course, and his heart was stubbornly set on someone who made it clear that she didn't care about him.

It stung, because he had been sure than in her own way, Regina did love him. Even if it was just as a friend, but Gods, he had been dead wrong…

"Robin, hey-"

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, Robin didn't hear when Belle opened the door to the bathroom. But when she spoke, all his senses went on alert mode.

"Regina was here. She just left, but if you hurry up you may catch her."

"What?" Regina there? Was she being serious?

"Just hurry up!" Apparently feeling a bit impatient, Belle dragged the curtain of his shower open and shoved a towel his way. She also put in his hand a small envelope before going out of the bathroom, mumbling something about how needed to get dressed and go and get Regina.

He did. Without even drying off, he put on the first thing he was able to grab and out of the apartment he went. He didn't even have time to put some shoes on. The haste of it all paid off when he caught up to the mother of his unborn child getting into the elevator.

He was even able to get in there with her, right on time for her to turn around to face him as the doors automatically started to close behind his back.

One moment her back was to him, and the next she was staring deep into his eyes.

She didn't say anything though, after almost a week of hiding, she just limited herself to look at him. No explanation, no greetings, just a cold stare, her face a stoic mask that gave nothing away.

It irked him… yes, he couldn't deny it. It bothered him that she had taken all of what their friendship meant, wrapped it up real nice and threw it away as if it was nothing but garbage. That was the sum of how she made him feel ever since she disappeared, and he was mad… at her for treating him that way, and with himself for falling in love with her.

Maybe his mood showed in the way he spoke to her, but he didn't care. "What do you think you are doing?"

At the question, Regina blinked slowly. Then, as if this type of tense encounter was a common occurrence between them, she tilted her head up, almost defiantly.

"Robin."

Her tone was calmed, and not really knowing how to respond when what he was feeling in his chest was a riot, Robin just lifted his hand and flashed the envelope she apparently left for him with Belle. It was an unspoken question, one that she quickly picked up.

"That was from my last check up. Thought you may want to see them."

Chewing the inside of his cheek as she put it as simply as that, Robin nodded. "So you can come all the way here to drop this by, but you can't pick up your phone to call. You are unbelievable, Regina."

At his words, the brunette closed her eyes and blew out a breath. "I didn't come here to argue. I actually came to apologize about the other night."

Feeling bitter about everything when she put it as simple as that, Robin hummed, once again pushing the inside of his cheek with his tongue. "Apologize? Apologize to whom? To my door? Oh, maybe it was to Little John downstairs and that's why you are on your way down?" He fired back sarcastically, his eyes piercing her in place.

Lowering her chin, Regina shook her head no. "Actually I came to apologize to you; I just thought that I better leave it for another time since you are _obviously_ busy tonight."

Her tone came off as accusatory, and remembering how it was Belle the one who answered his door, Robin quickly picked up what she was implying. That right there made him snort, he wasn't sure if it was out of guilt about what he had been discussing with the other woman back in his apartment, or out of bitterness because she had no right to accuse him on anything when she had been the one who called the shots and walked out on him.

Whatever it was, he didn't feel he should voice it out loud so he turned around to leave. The only problem was that he was basically trapped with her in that elevator.

Sure, he could open the door just by pushing a button, but instead, he just closed his eyes, throwing his head back as he willed his mind to calm down.

Yes, he was mad at her, but she was there, apologizing and that had to count for something. Right?

"I'm really sorry that things turned out so bad between us. I- what I told you that night is true. I care a lot about you and I would hate for us to drift apart because of some stupid argument."

Robin chuckled, his eyes opening. "Funny. I mean you say that you don't want us to drift apart, but it was you the one that ran away, and it was you the one that decided to ignore all my calls and messages."

For six days she had done that to him, and he wasn't happy about it.

"I didn't run away. You left me there by myself and under the circumstances, I thought it was best for me to leave as well."

"Oh don't you give me that, Regina." Robin blurted out while turning to her. He did that abruptly, and at his tone, Regina flinched in surprise. Her reaction made him curse in his mind. He hated what was happening, and that they ended up at odds for something that could have been fixed if only she would have stood in front of him instead of fleeing. "I told you to stay in the room until I came back but you still ran off. And not only that, but you also started to ignore my calls and only now, almost a week gone by, you decide to show your face! For heaven's sake, Regina, if it wasn't because Emma told me you were fine, I would have thought something happened to you."

Lowering her eyes and her jaw clenching, Regina nodded. "You are right. That's why I came here to apologize; I should have talked to you sooner. I… I also want to apologize for the things I said. I didn't mean to imply that you used me or anything like that."

At her words, Robin blinked slowly, his mind rolling with the fact that she seemed genuinely sorry. Yet, there he was, acting up and giving her a hard time.

He knew Regina, and the simple act of her coming to apologize was a huge step in the right direction. Yes, it took her almost a week… but she was there now and that was all of what should matter.

"So, I'm really sorry… I appreciate your friendship very much and I don't want it to end; especially now that the baby is coming soon and well, you know-" Biting her lips and locking eyes with him, she finished.

That right there made him immediately go soft on her. What could he say? This was Regina, and as hard as he could try, there was no way he could keep himself salty with her for too long. Especially if she came with apologies and talking about how much their friendship meant to her. In her own way, she was destroying the thought he had been nursing in his gut about how she didn't care about him, so how could he stay mad now?

Still, he didn't want to come off as the complete sucker that he was, so he just shrugged. "It's alright, no hard feelings."

Flashing half a smile his way, Regina extended her hand towards him. "So, friends?"

Friends… the word hit him right on the feels. Maybe he was overreacting, but the reality of his situation was that he wanted to be more than that to her. But because he knew a friendship was the best he could get out of her, he took her hand in his, his eyes glued to hers as she stared back.

"Yes, friends."

Friends that were about to have a child together and who once, in nights like the one they were living, gave into their passion. Friends that kissed, that touched while coming apart in each other's arms, but just friends...

"Good." Breathing in, Regina relaxed, almost as if she had been expecting him to say something else. It was a clear reminder of how he couldn't wear his heart on his sleeve from now on. "I guess I better leave so you can… go on with your night."

Not wanting to let go just yet, Robin held her hand a little tighter. "You don't have to go, I mean it."

They could just sit on his couch and talk about anything but the elephant in the room. They could also not talk at all… as the only thing he wanted was to have her close… make sure she was really there, wanting to cling to their friendship.

"No. I don't want to ruin your plans or anything. I came to apologize, I did so I'm out."

Knowing better than pushing too hard, Robin pursed his lips. "Alright then. I guess it will be some other day."

Keeping his eyes on him, Regina wrinkled her nose. "Sure, I'm going to go now."

Before he could stop himself, Robin pulled at her hand to bring her to him. She went willingly, her face resting against his chest as his arms came to circle her waist.

With the feeling of having her pressed to him, Robin closed his eyes, his nose burying into her hair so he could breathe into her scent. Regina didn't protest, instead, she moved her head, finding a spot on his shoulder so that her face ended up almost hiding into his neck.

It felt good… and so damn hard at the same time.

"You know I love you, right?" Pulling apart and moving his hands to cup her face, Robin settled his eyes intently on hers. He knew he shouldn't have done it, as this could end up scaring her away.

But it was what he felt, and he thought she needed to know.

Unfortunately… or maybe it was more like a fortunate thing, Regina didn't take the full implication of his confession. She just smiled, probably thinking he meant it in a friendly way.

"I know. I love you too; I wouldn't have asked you to be a part of this if I didn't." Her words came out as both a curse and blessing, because yes, Regina confessing to any kind of feelings for him was a huge thing.

The woman was elusive, and so closed off that he never imagined she would say such a thing. That she went ahead and blurted it out should have come as a small victory. But, he knew she meant to say that she loved him as a friend, and despite his joy, he couldn't help but to feel like she was sticking her finger in an open wound.

It was better than nothing, but once again, it was not what he wanted.

"I know," He ended up saying as he helped himself into kissing her cheek. Once that was done, he ran the ball of his fingers down her skin, loving the way she felt under his fingertips. But then, before he could do something he shouldn't, like kissing her, he turned around, pressed the button so the doors would open and stepped out.

When he made it back to his apartment, Belle was waiting for him. He hissed, because he honestly forgot about her.

"So, what happened?"

Running a hand through his hair, Robin cleared his throat. "Well… I guess… we are good now?"

"You have to tell me all about it, and don't leave any details out." Saying that, Belle dragged him back into his place.

Once there, he told her all of what happened, the proposal she threw at him earlier on pushed aside never to be mentioned again. She just listened to everything wided eyed, and when he was done, she started to push him into telling Regina how he really felt.

He had to, she insisted, he couldn't, he fired back… but even as he said that, he couldn't help but to wonder for how long would he be able to keep his feelings deep inside of him…


End file.
